Oh My Fairy!
by saQhra
Summary: FIC RESUCITADO Y FINALIZADO Los personajes de Fairly Odd Parents interpretando esta simpática parodia de Oh My Goddess!
1. Luz de luna y aroma a cerezos

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GODDESS! PERTENECE KOSUKE FUJISHIMA Y FAIRLY ODD PARENTS PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN

**Oh My Fairy!**

Capítulo 1: Luz de luna y aroma a cerezos

Esta es la historia de Cosmo Morisato, un chico común y corriente con una cabellera ¿verde? y escaso coeficiente intelectual, pero buena gente al fin y al cabo. Tan buena gente era este chico, que no dudaba en quedarse en la casa de la universidad atendiendo las llamadas de sus amigos, mientras ellos se iban de parranda quién sabe a dónde.

riiiiing... riiiing...

-zzzzzzzz... (-.-)-

riiiiiing... riiiiiing...

-zzzzzzzzzzzz...(-.-)-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

-QUEQUEQUE (O.O!)- despertando por fin- Ah el teléfono... -levanta el auricular- Mochimochi, Casa Estudiantil de Machos Forever... -contestó el peliverde aun somnoliento- Quiere dejar un mensaje amenazador para el jefe Jorgen ya claro... ajá ajá... claro... por supuesto que estoy anotando... ajá ajá... ya buenas noches... -y cuelga.

Como se dijo al inicio al inicio, Cosmo siempre se quedaba en la casa estudiantil atendiendo las llamadas de sus otros compañeros. Pero lo que él no se imagina es que esa noche su vida daría un cambio total... con sólo usar el teléfono.

GRUGRUGRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-(-.-) Que hambre... Me muero de hambre... Debe haber algo de comer... -mira a su costado y sólo encuentra un montón de envoltorios de dulces y chocolates- No hay nada... Bueno, pediré un pizza...

Agarra el directorio de entre los libros tirados en el suelo y se pone a marcar cualquier número al azar.

-Aló ¿Pizzería "La Rata Escondida"? ¿Qué? ¿Ya cerraron?

Cuelga y vuelve a marcar...

-¿Pizzas "Don Mario"? ¿No atienden a esta hora? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (T.T)

Cuelga y marca otra vez...

-_Aló..._ -se escuchó una voz sensual al teléfono- _Esta es la Línea Erótica, donde cumpliremos tus más ardientes fantasias..._

-Ooohhhhh... -Cosmo empieza a babear.

-_Para aceptar nuestro servicio presione el 1... para rechazar presione el 2..._

Cosmo presiona el 1.

-_Usted ha aceptado nuestro servicio, serán 100,000 yenes el minuto... comezando desde que levantó el teléfono..._

-¿Qué? (O.O!) No mejor no... -otra vez cuelga y vuelve a marcar- Vamos quiero pizza quiero pizza...

Pero no se fijó que había marcado una larga serie de números, y al recibir el tono...

-_¡Aló!_ -se escuchó otra voz femenina pero más dulce- _Usted ha llamado al Oficina de Ayuda de las Diosas..._

-Oh no, otra vez no...

-_Enseguida lo atenderemos... ¡Clock!_ -se corta la comunicación de improviso.

-¡Hey! Espere, espere, yo no pedí su servicio... ¿Aló aló? -trata de contactarse, pero no puede- Aló ALOOOOOOOOOOO...

Cosmo seguía insistiendo, presionaba los botones sin resultado alguno. Pero no daba cuenta que el espejo al lado suyo empezaba a despedir una extraña luz, un segundo después una ehrmosa chica de pelo rosado salió del cristal.

-¡Hola! -dijo la chica pelirrosada.

-¿Aló aló? -seguía Cosmo con el teléfono, sin prestarle atanción a la chica.

-Hooooooolaaaaaa...

-¿Aló?

-¡HOLA!

-¿Qué? -el chico se da la vuelta y se topa con el par de ojos femeninos que lo miraban.

Se formó un repentino silencio en el ambiente, hasta que...

-WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

El chico retrocedió seis metros dando ese grito de espanto.

-Disculpa ¿te asusté?

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? -trataba de articular las palabras el muchacho.

-Oyasumi nasai (Buenas noches) -saludó la chica dando un reverencia- Mi nombre es Wanda, Diosa del Presente, he venido aquí a ayudarte en lo que necesites y a concederte un deseo.

-¿Ah? (O.o?) -el chico seguía sin entender y a la vez incrédulo- ¿Diosa del Presente? ¿Deseo?

-Sí, un deseo -contestó amablemente la joven- Tú llamaste a nuestra Oficina de Ayuda, por eso es nuestro deber ayudarte.

Por un rato Cosmo se queda viendola, en verdad lucía hermosa, pero a la vez se ponía a pensar:- "¿Una diosa?... Ah ya sé... (¬.¬) De seguro será una broma que me hicieron mis compañeros... (T.T) Siempre se burlan de mí porque no tengo novia... ¿Y si quizas es una diosa de verdad?... (n.n) Uy, quizás le pueda pedir una pizza... (ó.ò) Y si no lo es y de seguro me estará bromeando... (u.u) Bueno, existe una forma de probarlo"

-Y dime. ¿Ya tienes tu deseo en mente? -preguntó Wanda.

-SÍ -dijo todo decidido Cosmo- Deseo... deseo... DESEO QUE TÚ SEAS MI NOVIA.

Se volvió a formar otra corto silencio después de esto.

-(n/n) Jeje... Bueno creo que eso será muy difícil, mejor dame una pizza y ¡ya!

De pronto una columna de luz blanca salió disparado del cuerpo de Wanda. Los objetos alrededor de la chica giraban en un torbellino de viento, mientras Cosmo observaba todo impresionado. Luego la luz desapareció y todo se puso en calma otra vez.

-El Cielo ha aceptado tu deseo, Cosmo.

-¿Qué?

-De hoy en adelante estaré contigo por siempre.

-(O.o?) -Cosmo seguía incrédulo ante lo dicho.

De repente se escucharon fuertes pasos fuera de la puerta. Instantes después la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Cosmo, ya llegamos -dijo un musculoso hombre con acento alemán, acompañado de toda su pandilla- Esperro que hayas terrmiando con tus laborres o sino... (O.O)

-¡JEFE JORGEN! Este yo... -mirando a Wanda- lo puedo explicar.

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (ò.ó) ¡COSMO! HAS TRRAIDO A UNA MUJERR A ESTA CASA.

-Pero pero...

-Sabes que está prrohibido trraerr mujerres después de las nueve... -mira su reloj de pulsera- Y ya son las nueve y trres minutos.

-Pero pero...

-De segurro has llamado a la Línea Errótica... de nuevo... y esta chica es parrte de ese serrvicio...

-Pero pero...

-¡SIN PERROS!

-Pero yo no traje perros.

-DIJE SIN PERROS... Maldito, porr haberr incumplido las reglas serrás ¡EXPULSADO!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-EXPULSADO EXPULSADO EXPULSADO -gritaron en coro los demás.

Cosmo y Wanda fueron cargados por toda la pandilla hasta llevarlos afuera de la casa.

-Cuando tengas un nuevo aparrtamento, no llamas y te enviaremos tus cosas -dijo el jefe Jorgen, cerrandoles la puerta de un zape.

Ahora ambos chicos estaban en el suelo de la entrada con sólo una mochila con ellos.

-(T.T) No puedo creerlo. Me expulsaron -se lamentaba el pobre peliverde- ¡OH NO! Estoy a merced de la gente, me robaran, me golpearan... -decía mientras corría desesperadamente en círculos.

-Cosmo tranquilo... -le dijo Wanda mostrándole una sonrisa- Si estamos juntos podremos hallar solución a esto.

Al ver la sonrisa de la diosa, Cosmo se pone más relajado.

-Perdón Wanda, creo que no te di una buena impresión de mí jejeje -se reía apenado- ¿Pero que podemos hacer ahora?

-Lo mejor cariño será buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche -sugirió la chica diosa.

-¡Buena idea! Pero... ¿no tendrás problemas con ese traje? -refiriendose a las suntuosas ropas de diosa que traía Wanda.

-¡Ah verdad!

Entonces usando sus poderes de diosa, cambia su ropa por uno más simple, de tal forma que no llamase mucho la atención.

-¿Así está mejor? -preguntó Wanda.

-(n/n) Sí... Ahora a buscar un hospedaje.

Ambos se subieron a una moto con asiento para pasajero, propiedad del club, pero que Cosmo la tomó "prestada". Anduvieron un buen rato en busca de un hotel o cualquier cuarto de alquiler, pero en cada sitio al que iban siempre había problemas: o era muy caro, o ya estaba ocupado, o en otros casos, los pervertidos sólo querían la presencia de Wanda, dejando a Cosmo tirado en la puerta. Y para empeorar, ya era casi medianoche, se les acababa el combustible y el cielo amenazaba con llover.

Después de un largo recorrido se detuvieron a descansar en un parque antes de proseguir.

-Ten, toma -dijo Cosmo dándole una bebida a su chica.

-Gracias.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Ya va a empezar a llover y no encuontramos lugar donde quedarnos -entonces una idea le vino a la mente- ¡Hey! Wanda ¿puedes usar tus poderes para hallar un lugar?

-A ver déjame intentarlo -dijo la chica y empezó a concentrar su poder- Hay un lugar a unas diez cuadras de aquí -habló después de un corto rato.

-Perfecto, vamos allá.

Y comenzaron otra vez con su viaje. Cosmo iba siguiendo las instrucciones que Wanda le daba. La diosa estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no pudo advertir la cercanía de un auto que venía en la dirección contraria a toda velocidad. Con las justas Cosmo logró hacer una maniobra que salvó a ambos de un inminente choque, logrando orillarse a un lado de la pista.

-Wanda ¿Qué te sucede? -Cosmo notó que la chica respiraba agitadamente.

-No te preocupes Cosmo... sólo estoy un poco cansada... -fue lo único que pudo decir la diosa, pues había quedado desmayada en el asiento.

-¡WANDA!

Entonces la lluvía empezó a caer. Situación que preocupó a Cosmo, ahora debía allar el lugar por sus propios medios. Pero no se rendiría, no debía hacerlo o sino la salud de Wanda podía empeorar. Reanudó la marcha, con los últimas indicaciones que le dió Wanda y con la lluvia empapándolo por completo. Y en poco tiempo dió con el lugar: un monasterio casi derrumbado.

A duras penas Cosmo logra llegar al templo cargando a Wanda en brazos. Entra al oscuro lugar y la recuesta en el piso. Rápidamente abre su mochila, en busca de algo que pudiera servir para secar las ropas de la inconsciente Wanda.

-Debe haber algo por aquí que me sirva... -cada vez más se ponía nervioso al encontrar sólo nada que sirva- Esto no... esto tampoco... (o.o) uy estuve buscando esto por días... ya no me acuerdo para qué... esto no... Maldición -y hasta que por fin encuentra algo útil: una secadora de pelo- ¡LO TENGO! Ahora sólo debo encontrar...

Se levantó y urgó por cada rincón de la estancia en busca de un tomacorriente, pero el problema era que el lugar estaba abandonado y no había luz.

-Nooooooooooo... -se tiró de rodillas al piso lleno de frustación y miró a la diosa- Lo siento Wanda... no pude hacer nada por ayudarte... -y también él se dejó caer al suelo inconsciente.

Rato después Wanda despertó. Sus energías estaban repuestas, ya que su habilidad como diosa era la de regenerarse mientras duerme. Lo primero que vió fue a Cosmo en el suelo.

-Oh Cosmo... -se acercó a él y puso su mano en su frente- ¡Dios! Está ardiendo, tiene fiebre.

Y rápidamente hizo uso de sus poderes de diosa para sanar la fiebre del muchacho.

-Cosmo, perdóname... -decía entre sollozos- No pude cumplir con mi trabajo de diosa, pero esta vez sí lo lograré.

Media hora después la lluvia cesó. Wanda salió al húmedo exterior. Dió un vistazo a todo el lugar, y en una zona algo apartada del templo vió las ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido una casa.

-Por aquí empezaré.

Concentró de nuevo sus poderes. En un segundo las ruinas empezaron a moverse y a reacomodarse en su respectivo lugar...

Cosmo despertó apenas sintió los rayos del sol entrando por las ventanas. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hací donde se suponía que debía estar Wanda, pero no la vio.

-Wanda... Wanda... -la llamaba desesperadamente.

Salió entonces afuera. Y al hacerlo quedó maravillado al ver la hermosa visión de una Wanda bañada por los rayos del sol frente a una casa tradicional japonesa.

-Wanda...

-Ah Cosmo, querido, buenos días -dijo la sonriente diosa a su amado.

Y pasaron los días, Cosmo y Wanda acabaron instalándose en aquella casa...

-Bueno este fue el último paquete que me enviaron mis compañeros de cuarto -dejando caer "suavemente" una caja de cartón.

-Cosmo, toma, te acaban de enviar este papel.

-A ver... -lee el papel- Señor Cosmo Morisato... blabla... usted... blabla... ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Lo que Cosmo tenía en manos fue un recibo del servicio de mudanza, junto con la cuenta del teléfono por las llamadas eróticas y otro recibo del jefe Jorgen por tomar "prestada" una motocicleta. Todo esto sumaba un cantidad exorbitante.

-(T.T) No voy a poder pagar esto... estoy en bancarrota.

-Descuida Cosmo, sé que en algún momento un milagro ocurrirá -decía Wanda como un rezo.

-(O.o) ¿De verás?

Entonces inesperadamente la puerta se cae de golpe aplastando al pobre chico de cabellera verde.

-Yuhuuuuuuuuu... Hermanito ya llegué...

Cosmo logra asomar la cabeza por debajo de la puerta y logra ver con terror de quien se trataba.

-¡VICKY! Pepepero... que qué haces aquí...

-Pues vine a vivir contigo gusano jajajajajajajaja... -contestó la chica pelirroja lanzando un maléfica carcajada- ¿Y ella quién es? -señalando a Wanda.

-Muy buenos días, señorita Vicky mi nombre es Wanda. Vivo aquí con Cosmo.

-Ajá... (¬3¬) -lanzandole un mirada pícara a su hermano- Así que has estado viviendo con una mujer, hermanito. SE LO DIRÉ A MAMÁ.

-(T.T) Por favor Vicky ten piedad... -tirándose a los pies de su malvada hermana.

-Puesssssssss... (u.u) Bueno, está bien. No le diré nada si me das a cambio un porcentaje del dinero que te enviaron.

Y le entrega un sobre a Cosmo; él lo abre y encuentra un cheque de banco...

-(o.o!) WAAAAAAAAOOOOO Aquí hay suficiente dinero para pagar la deuda que tenemos. (n.n) Estamos salvados Wanda.

-(n.n) Lo ves querido, sólo había que tener fe y todo se arreglaría.

-Hey gusano (¬.¬)

-(u.u) Sí también te daré algo Vicky...

Pero las visitas no terminaban ahí...

-¡Hola Cosmo!

-¡OH NO!

Era el jefe Jorgen junto con su pandilla de motociclistas trayendo cerveza.

-Vaya vaya... Parrece que has escogido un buen lugarr parra vivirr Cosmo Morrisato... Se nota que no erres tan tonto...

-Eeehhh... Gracias... creo...

-Parra que no sientas rrencorr porr haberrte expulsado del Club, venimos aquí a celebrrarr porr tu nuevo hogarr.

-¡Genial! -se entusiasmo Vicky- ¡QUE EMPIEZEN LAS JUERGAS!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Y así empezó la fiesta salvaje en la nueva casa de Cosmo, todos moviendose a ritmo de la mejor música de Metallica, System of a Down y Korn (cortesía de Vicky), y de paso destrozando cuanto objeto había en casa. Pero a mitad de la fiesta, Cosmo y Wanda salieron afuera a tomar aire.

-(T.T) Nunca tendré un lugar tranquilo donde vivir.

-No te sientas mal, cariño, por lo menos estamos juntos.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la entrada, un poco separados. Ya anochecía y las estrellas que empezaban a aparecer. Minutos después la música se tornó muy tranquila adentro, Cosmo entendió que a lo mejor el jefe Jorgen había puesto su CD de Laura Pausini (Autor: XD), así que aprovechó el momento romántico para acercarse a Wanda y rodear sus hombros con un brazo. La chica se sintió relajada por el cálido abrazo y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Cosmo. Los dos se quedaron todo el tiempo que duró la fiesta, allí, viendo las estrellas juntos.

Continuará...

* * *

¡AL FIN! No sé qué me pasó tenía listo todo para entregar este fic el 16 de enero, pero luego llegué a la página 3 y ahí se me bloqueó el cerebro.

Ahora bien, ustedes se estarán preguntado quién mi... soy yo. Pues mi nombre es... es... un misterio XD, pero mi nick es saQhra, escritor peruano de Perú (¬.¬ lógico), y está es la primera vez que publico un fic en esta sección, me gustan Los Padrinos Mágicos, es de los pocos cartoons de estos últimos tiempos que puedo disfrutar con mis hermanos menores sin aburrirme.

Y sobre "Oh My Goddess!", es una de esas series de mediados de los 90's que recién hace tres meses lo acabo de ver, todo bajandolo del bittorrent. Justo en estos tiempos me están dado ganas de ver animes clásicos, no sé por qué, pero lo digo porque últimamente estoy viendo Onegai Teacher y Variable Geo jejeje.

Les informo que este fic sólo tendrá cinco capítulos, de acuerdo a los OVAs de Oh My Goddess!, y como dato aparte, lamento decir que el pequeño Timmy Turner no podrá salir en este fic, el motivo que no hallaba un buen papel para él. Por ahora los papeles principales son: Cosmo como Keichii Morisato y Wanda como Belldandy (iba a ponerle Wandandy, pero creo que sonaba feo XP) y Vicky como Megumi, la hermana de Keichii.

Espero por lo menos que se tomen la molestía de leer este trabajo y de paso los otros fics que tengo.

Atte.

saQhra


	2. Sueño de una noche de verano

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GODDESS! PERTENECE KOSUKE FUJISHIMA Y FAIRLY ODD PARENTS PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN

**Oh My Fairy!**

Capítulo 2: Sueño de una noche de verano

Ha pasado un mes desde que Cosmo fuera expulsado del club. Ahora él vive en su nueva casa junto a su querida Wanda y (desgraciadamente) junto a su malvada hermana Vicky. Durante ese tiempo las cosas en la vida del muchacho de extraño cabello verde han mejorado. Se puede ver que vivir acompañado de una hermosa chica le diera más autestima, tanto así que que incluso mejoró en sus estudios y se estaba volviendo popular, sobre todo después de que Wanda, haciendo uso de sus poderes de diosa, se las ingeniara para matricularse en la Universidad Nekomi, la misma a la que asiste Cosmo.

Pero a pesar de lo avanzada que está su relación de novios, aun estos dos chicos no se habían dado su primer beso, ya sea por la timidez de ambos, o por las inesperadas intromisiones de Vicky.

Ahora. Estamos en un día de sábado, temprano en la mañana. Cosmo y Wanda se encuentran en el comedor desayunando y viendo la televisión. En eso Wanda presta atención a un anuncio que promocionaba una bebida gaseosa, Fanta.

Yoh: _¡Qué ondas! Mi nombre es Yoh Nukunu Cuacua Asakura y él es pequeño Horo._

Horo Horo: n.n _¡Qué ondas!_

Yoh: _La gente y mi dulce Annita nos preguntan: "YOH MALDITA SEA ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES FUNGA FUFU?"..._

Pero eso a Wanda no le importaba, lo que le importaba de verdad era el hermoso panorama de una playa que servía de escenario para dicho comercial.

-¡Qué lindo!

-¿Dijiste algo Wanda? -preguntó Cosmo.

-Hablaba de lo lindo que es el mar... -dijo la chica cabello rosado- Cosmo querido...

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no vamos un día de estos a la playa?

El solo escuchar esta pregunta de los labios de Wanda hizo que un asustado Cosmo escupiera la leche que en ese preciso momento estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué dijistes? -preguntó Cosmo después de recuperara algo de compostura.

-Te preguntaba si podríamos ir a la playa algún día -contestó Wanda aun sorprendida por la reacción de su novio.

La cara del Cosmo Morisato quedó en estado inanimado cuando volvió a escuchar a su chica, mientras que por su mente desfilaban imágenes de maremotos, tiburones, salvavidas, todo parte de la infinidad de películas de terror que había visto de niño y aderezado con las malas experiencias que tuvo en sus fallidos intentos por aprender a nadar.

-Ettooooo... no creo que sea buena idea, Wanda.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Es que es que... ¡Ah ya sé! Nos puede dar cáncer a la piel, sí eso -respondió Cosmo.

-¿Cáncer a la piel? (o.O?)

-Sí, cáncer a la piel.

-Pero no crees que eso es exagerado.

-No, claro que no.

-Ah, bueno. Y yo que tenías ganas de ir -dijo Wanda con dejo de desilución en la voz- Si no queda de otra, entonces me retiro. Iré a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo. Hasta luego, Cosmo. Ya regreso.

-(n.n) Sí adiosito.

Y luego la joven diosa salió de la sala, dejando solo a Cosmo, quien se sentía culpable por haberle quitado las ilusiones a la chica.

-¡Pobre Wanda! Quisiera ir a la playa con ella, pero no quiero que se entere que mi secreto.

-Hola hermanito -se escuchó una voz detrás de él, asuntándolo hasta casi hacerle expulsar su corazón.

-¡VICKY!

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? -preguntó Vicky aparentando curiosidad- ¿Acaso no te gusta la playa? -se puso el dedo en el mentón de manera pensante- ¡Oh ya sé! -fingiendo sorpresa- Tal vez... tal vez sea... por... por... PORQUE NO SABES NADAR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

-No no no es cierto. Yo sí se nadar -se defendió el chico aunque mostrando sin querer algo de nerviosismo.

-(¬.¬) Ah sí... PUES MIRA, AGUA... -y le lanza un vaso con agua.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -gritó asustado el chico al sentir el líquido sobre su cabello verde- (O.O) AUXILIO SALVAVIDAS ME AHOGO ME AHOGO -gritaba mientras se tiraba al suelo moviendo los brazos y piernas con desesperación.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD... Lo sabía, aun no le tienes miedo al agua, gusano... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD -dijo la malvada pelirroja antes de retirarse, dejando a su hermano quien continuaba "nadando" en la sala.

Cosmo tardó media hora en darse cuenta de que no se estaba ahogando, y que "nadar" en el piso tampoco lo llevaría a algún lado. Después de ese incidente se puso a ver la correspondecia, como forma de relajar la tensión.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas si soy tan bueno? -hablaba quejunbroso el peliverde.

Y mientras revisaba algunos paquetes, se fija en un pequeño objeto envuelto con papel que se le cayó al piso.

-¡Uy! ¿qué será esto? -se preguntaba. Miró la dirección del remitente- A ver... Es del jefe Jorgen -luego lo abrió y se soprendió de lo que había ahí: una cinta de video- (O.O!) ¡WOW! ¡ES LA REINA DEL HENTAI PARTE 2! -luego se pone a mirar a todos lados cuidadosamente- ¡Genial! Wanda y Vicky no están en casa, jejejejejeje...

Sintiendose seguro, Cosmo encendió el VHS, introdujo el videocassette, se relajó cómodamente en un cojín en el suelo. A los pocos segundos se escuchó una melodía erótica y la pantalla empezó a mostrar la llamativa silueta de una mujer cruzada de piernas que dejó al peliverde con los ojos como platos.

-_Hola guapo_ -saludó la chica del video.

-(O.O) -Cosmo se acercó más a la pantalla.

-_¿Te encuentras solo?_ -dijo mientras movía su cabello sensualmente.

-(O¬O) -Cosmo se acercó más mientras se le caía la baba (y otros fluidos).

Luego la mujer extendió una de sus piernas hacia el televidente, o sea Cosmo, quien se acercó más... más... más... más... hasta que sintió que su nariz tocaba algo y ese algo era nada más y nada menos que un pie.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de Cosmo se escuchó hasta la China mientras éste corría en circulos alrededor de la sala. Pero después se detuvo en seco al ver como, de repente, la pantalla del televisor emitía una luz cegadora, y al poco rato salió una voluptuosa mujer de cabello lila y escasa ropa.

-Aaahhhhh... ¡Qué bien! Me sentía muy apretada ahí dentro -decía la recién llegada mujer mirando depués al asustado espectador- ¿Tú has de ser Cosmo?

-Eeee... Sí, soy yo -respondió Cosmo- Pero ¿quién es usted y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Yo soy Mandie, la diosa hermana de Wanda -le contestó guiñándole el ojo.

-(o.O?) ¿Nani?

-(ò.ó) ¿Acaso tus diálogos sólo se limitan a hacer preguntas?

-Es que el autor de este fic sufrió un bloqueo mental en esta parte (Autor: )

-Estoy rodeada de idiotas (Autor: ¡Oye!) Bueno, iré directo al grano: He notado que tu relación con Wanda no anda bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te lo diré de este modo: Ya ha pasado un mes y no has hecho nada con ella. NI SIQUIERA LA HAS BESADO (ò.ó)

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -lloraba patéticamente Cosmo- Es verdad, soy un cobarde BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-Descuida pequeño perdedor, para eso estoy yo para ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil. Lo primero que debes hacer es levarla a un lugar romántico, la playa por ejemplo.

-¡¿La playa?! -se sorprendió- Pero la playa tiene agua, arena, agua, sol, agua, calentamiento global, agua...

-BASTA DE ESCUSAS -gritó la diosa sacando una espada de quién-sabe-dónde que le provocó pánico a Cosmo- LLEVARÁS A WANDA A LA PLAYA O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Luego desapareció envuelta en un aro de fuego.

-¿Por qué 9 de cada 10 mujeres me torturan siempre? (T.T)

Más tarde el peliverde muchacho habló con Wanda y le espuso la idea de ir el domingo a un balneario cercano, a lo que Wanda aceptó feliz.

Y ese domingo en la playa.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí... no puede pasar nada malo... mientras no entre al agua -se decía Cosmo a sí mismo como una manera de autoayuda.

Pero mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no noto que alguien se acercaba hasta él y rodeaba su cuello entre sus brazos.

-(O/O!) -Cosmo sintió sintió aquel abrazo y dedujo que serían una mujer, por su suavidad, el dulce aroma y agradable sensación de dos bultos de carne apretándose contra su espalda (sabran a que me refiero).

-Hola - se escuchó una voz cerca de su oreja.

Por un momento pensó que podría ser Wanda.

-Wanda... -dijo el muchacho entre suspiros.

Pero al voltear se quedó congelado al percatarse de que no era Wanda quien lo abrazaba sino Mandie.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Hola muchacho.

-¡Mandie! (o/o) -se sorprendió Cosmo, sobre todo al ver que la chica tenía puesto un bikini diseñado como piel de leopardo- Pe... pe... pero ¿qué haces acá?

-Vigilando que todo ande como debe ser -dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo- Y dime ¿Ya tienes planeado qué vas a hacer con Wanda?

-Claro que por supuesto que desde luego que... no, no tengo la menor idea (ó.ò)

-¡Vaya tonto! -dijo Mandie- Ya qué, tendré que ayudarte -luego empezó a hurgar dentro de su brassiere y sacó un frasco que se le dio a Cosmo- Ten.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una loción especial, algo así como un afrodisíaco en crema -le dijo en tono pícaro.

-(O.O) Wow...

-Se lo pondrás a Wanda.

-(O¬O) Wow...

-ATIENDE BABOSO (ò.ó)

-Perdón.

-Bien, ahora te dejo, ahí viene Wanda.

Mandie desapareció en una lengua de fuego justo cuando su hermana pelirosa llegaba.

-Hola Cosmo.

-Hola... (O.O!) ¡Wanda! -los ojos del chico saltaron de sus órbitas al ver el traje de baño de la chica, era de una sola pieza y no tan revelador como el de Mandie, pero Cosmo es capaz de calentarse por todo.

-¿Te gusta mi traje de baño? -preguntó inocentemente ella.

-Shiiiiiiiii... -respondió Cosmo babeando más que antes hasta que recordó lo que le dijo Mandie- Oye, Wanda, ya que estás así, ¿te parece bien si te pongo el bronceador?

-Está bien -aceptó Wanda con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien.

Wanda se recostó sobre una toalla en la arena. Cosmo por su parte se preparaba para untarle la crema, pero tenía problemas para abrir el frasco cuya tapa estaba muy apretada, y además el nerviosismo (y la calentura) le hacían perder el pulso.

-Listo -dijo al destapar la loción- Ahora sólo debo untarla.

Se acercó lentamente a Wanda, su pulso aumentó, un poco más cerca, varias gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente, un poco más cerca, su mano le temblaba, más cerca, tragó saliva, más cerquita...

-¡Cosmo Morisato!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -gritó el chico saltando por la sorpresa y lanzando el frasco y su contenido a la arena- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... (T.T) La loción.

-¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte en esta playa, Morisato! -exclamó una hermosa (pero odiosa) chica de cabelllos negros al frente de un grupo de personas.

-¡¿Trixie?!

-¿La conoces, cariño? -preguntó Wanda a Cosmo.

-Claro que me conoce -respondió Trixie quitándole la palabra a Cosmo- Yo soy Trixie Mishima, la chica más hermosa, talentosa y popular de la Universidad Nekomi -al decir esto, sus admiradores que iban con ella comenzaron a fotografiarla.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también voy a esa universidad -dijo Wanda.

-¡Super! -exclamaron los admiradores- Otra chica linda en nuestra universidad -y también la fotografiaron.

-"Maldita sea, ya me llegó la competencia" -penso Trixie enfurecida.

-Wanda, ven con nosotros -le propuso uno de los chicos.

-Sí, Wanda, ven -le dijo otro adulón.

-No, ella está conmigo (ò.ó)

-¡Cosmo!

-Descuida, Wanda, yo te protegeré con mi vida -le dijo heroicamente a su amada.

-No es necesario, mejor vámonos a otro lado.

-No, primero debo enseñarles a estos matones con esteroides que nadie se mete con la novia de Cosmo.

-Ya lo oyeron chicos, hay que darle (¬.¬) -dijo uno de los matones con esteroides haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

Y de inmediato todo la banda se fue en tropel hacia Cosmo propinándole una dolorosa cantidad de golpes y patadas.

-Aayyayayayayyayayayayayay... En la cara no... AYAU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Después de esto lo aventaron a los pies de Wanda.

-Sabes qué, Wanda -escupiendo un diente- Tienes razón, hay que irnos a otro lado.

Para mala suerte de nuestro 'héroe', el otro sitio que escogió Wanda era en una balsa en mar abierto.

-Cosmo, ¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Wanda.

-Sí, estoy bien... -dijo el chico con la cabeza apoyada al borde del bote- Sólo estoy vomitando mi desayuno.

-Te creo.

-"Debo controlarme -pensaba el peliverde-, no hay por qué preocuparse sólo por estar en medio del mar a tres kilómetros de la playa sin salvadidas ¡Maldita sea! debí traer salvavidas, no Cosmo, no te preocupes, no puedes tener tan mala suerte como para acabar como esas personas del yate en 'Pánico en altamar', total, sólo fue una película"

-¡CUIDADO COSMO! -gritó de pronto Wanda.

Al frente de ellos estaba un yate que iba a gran velocidad contra su bote.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... SÍ VOY A ACABAR COMO LOS DE LA PELÍCULA -gritó Cosmo cuando la gran nave los arrolló.

Momentos después, sobre el agua, se podían ver los restos de un pequeño bote para dos personas, después Wanda emergía a la superficie y buscaba un madero para mentenerse a flote.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Arrollamos a alguién? -se escuchó una voz provenir desde la cubierta de yate, ahora detenido cerca del lugar de accidente- ¡Wanda!

-¡¿Trixie?! -reconoció Wanda a la chica que se asomaba por estribor.

-Oh Wanda, querida amiga, perdona que te haya visto mientras conducía mi fabuloso yate, pero es que los flashes de las cámaras cegaron mis hermosos ojos -se disculpó ella, no de forma muy sincera- ¡Oye! ¿Y Cosmo? ¿No iba contigo?

-¡COSMO! -gritó asustada la chica en el agua- Él aun no ha salido del agua.

Y hundiéndose en las profundidades del océano se hallaba Cosmo exhalando su último-: Auxilio -antes de perder la conciencia.

_Aunque me dejaste ahogado en el mar,  
acuéstate en la tierra  
de la realidad y de tu sueño..._

Cosmo volvía a abrir los ojos, casi al anochecer, en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un hospedaje.

-Esa canción de rock progresivo ya me tiene traumado -se dijo a sí mismo-, ni siquiera recuerdo dónde la escuché. (Autor: _Concertina_ de The Mars Volta, perdonen mis obsesiones XD)

Se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama en la cual había estado dormido, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo fue que lleue aquí? -se preguntó y se miró- ¿Y cuándo me cambie de ropa?

-Pues Wanda te salvó y te trajo hasta aquí.

Cosmo cayó de la cama asustado al escuchar de pronto aquella voz.

-¿Mandie? (o.O?)

-Sí, hola -saludó la chica-, ya era tiempo que despertaras.

-Etto... sí, bueno... Espera, dices que Wanda me salvó, cuéntame los detalles.

-No hay mucho que contar: buceó profundo, se peleó con unos tiburones y unas tortugas mutantes que querían comerte, te llevó a la superficie junto con una medusa que se te pegó en el trasero y te hizo subir al yate de Trixie.

-Y ahí Wanda me dio respiración boca a boca ¿no?

-No, eso lo hizo el capitán del yate.

-PUAJ (x.X) ¡Qué asco!

-JAJAJAJAJA Pobre perdedor el que eres -se burló de él-, pero como me das lástima te ayudaré otra vez -y sacó de entre su escote otro frasco, que se lo entregó a Cosmo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la poción del conquistador.

-¿La poción del conquistador?

-Sí, tiene el extracto de Antonio Banderas, Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt y otros mas.

-¡WOW! ¿Pero cómo se lo sacaste a ellos?

-Ja, ¿por qué crees que todas las pociones las guardo aquí? -señalando sus abultados pechos.

-Ya me estoy imaginando cómo -dijo el chico con un hilo de baba escurriéndosele de la boca.

-(ò.ó) No es tiempo para imaginar mañoseadas. Escucha: te beberás la poción, con eso se te irá la timidez y podrás conquistar a la primera mujer que veas, que será Wanda ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo.

-Perfecto, adiós.

Y con estas palabras, Mandie desapareció en una lengua de fuego.

-Bien, sólo debo beberme esto y ya.

Destapó la pequeña botella y se bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo.

-¡Qué raro! -dijo después de tapar y guardar el frasco en su bolsillo- Sabe también a Sean Connery, pero no me siento diferen... AGGGGGGGGG...

De pronto su cara se pintó de azul e hizo gestos raros, después cayó al suelo convulsionando hasta quedar inconsciente.

-¡Oye Cosmo! -se escuchó la voz de Trixie fuera de la habitación- ¿Ya estás despierto?

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte del chico, la popular chica entró a la habitación.

-Espero que ya estés mejor porque... ¡Cosmo!

La chica se espantó al ver al chico peliverde tirado en el suelo. Se arrodilló cerca a él sosteniéndole la cabeza y tratando desesperadamente de despertarlo-: Cosmo Cosmo despierta... DESPIERTA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA.

Cosmo abrió lentamente los ojos- ¿Quién me habla? -y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Trixie cerca de él.

De pronto su mirada cambió.

-(O/O)

-¡Ay, qué bueno que no estás muerto! Si me vieran al lado de un cadáver, afectaría seriamente mi popularidad.

-(O/O)

-¿Me estás escuchando? -preguntó la chica sintiéndose asqueada por la extraña mirada de él.

Por alguna razón que Cosmo no comprendía, empezó a ver a Trixie más hermosa que antes, incluso más hermosa que Wanda.

-(O/O)

-(¬.¬) Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó Trixie.

-(O/O) Trixie...

-¡Ya basta! Con esa cara pareces como que te gustara... -dijo la chica algo enojada.

-TE AMO -gritó Cosmo avalazándose sobre ella.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Sí, mi preciosa doncella, te amo como las moscas aman la basura, te deseo como las sanguijuelas desean la sangre y te necesito como Bush necesita el petróleo de Irak y Venezuela.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE -le gritó la asustada Trixie- Estás más loco que esos tarados que me siguen.

-Es porque te amo, Baby -canturreaba el chico con voz desafinada- Por tiiiiiiiiiiiiiii moririiiiiiiiiia... Por tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii viviría... -y se rompió una ventana.

-¡BASTA! Actúas como si hubieras inhalado no-sé-qué-cosa.

-Sólo el dulce aroma que despiden las gotas de sudor por tu delicioso cuello.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:.. -gritó la chica presa completamente del pánico- AUXILIO, SÁLVENME. Trixie corrió hacia la puerta, pero Cosmo la alcanzó, cerró la puerta e hizo caer a la chica de espaldas al suelo sujetándoles las manos.

-Vamos, sólo quiero un beso de tus colagenados labios.

-(O.O!) SOCORRO ME QUIEREN VIOLAR Y SOY VIRGEN (Autor: XD)

De pronto alguién abrió la puerta.

-¡Cosmo! ¡Trixie!

La que entró en escena era Wanda, que había llegado rápidamente alertada por los gritos. Se quedó impactada al ver a Trixie en el suelo y a Cosmo sobre ella.

-¿Wanda?

Cosmo detuvo su avance sobre Trixie, oportunidad que fue tomada por ella para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Oh Wanda! Gracias a Dios estás aquí.

Pero Wanda no prestó atención a las palabras de Trixie porque el ruido de su corazón quebrándose en pedazos se lo impidió.

-Cosmo, si la preferías a ella en vez de a mí, me lo hubieras dicho -y empezó a llorar la pelirosa.

Ante esta imagen, algo en la (diminuta) mente de Cosmo reaccionó, el sentimiento de culpa empezó a martillar su cabeza, castigándolo por el sufrimiento y el llanto que ocasionó a Wanda.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MI CABEZA...

Al no poder soportar más el dolor, Cosmo se lanzó por la ventana. Cabe mencionar que estaban en el segundo piso, pero eso a él no le importó, ni siquiera la caída parecía haberle afetado, dado que se levantó como si nada y empezó a correr rumbo a la playa aun gritando por el dolor en su cabeza.

-¡COSMO! -le trató de llamar Wanda por la ventana, pero ya era inútil- Oh no, algo le pasa. Debo ir a ayudarlo -y salió por la puerta en busca de él.

Luego Trixie al verse sola y confundida en la habitación, se acercó a la ventana y gritó-: Y NO TE DENUNCIO, MORISATO, NO MÁS PORQUE ESO AFECTARÍA MI IMAGEN

Y ahora en la playa, Wanda trataba de alcanzar al atormentado Cosmo.

-COSMO, ESPERA

Pero él no prestaba atención a su llamado; su cabeza le dolía, le dolía bastante, tanto que le nubló su visión por unos momentos, provocando que no se fijara en el desfiladero que estaba frente a él.

-¡COSMO, CUIDADO!

Pero ya era tarde, el peliverde muchacho fue a caer por el borde.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -se golpeó con una roca- AU... -luegocon otra- OU... -después con otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra más hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre la arena.

Wanda llegó hasta ese abismo sólo para ver como su amado Cosmo 'aterrizaba' desmayado en la playa. Bajó cuidadosamente por rocas, quedando a un costado de él.

-Cosmo, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? -se preguntaba Wanda acariciando la cara del chico.

Fue en eso que se fijó de un objeto que había caído del bolsillo del insconsciente muchacho. Era la botellita de la que él, minutos atrás, había bebido.

-Parece que Cosmo estaba bajo un hechizo, y creo saber quien es la causante... Mandie -dijo Wanda, después de reconocer el objeto.

Y al instante la susodicha apareció en escena.

-Hola, Wanda.

-Mandie, dime ¿qué le hiciste a Cosmo?

-Yo sólo traté de ayudarle a que sea mejor hombre para ti, pero él mismo acabó estropeando mis planes.

-Pero mira cómo lo has dejado.

-No es mi culpa, él cayó por si solo al abismo y no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.

Wanda vio a Cosmo, se lamentaba de que quizás ella también tuviera algo de culpa por su calamitoso estado.

-Cosmo, por favor perdóname.

Y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

A los pocos segundos, Cosmo empezó a despertarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Wanda?

-¡Cosmo! ¡Eres tú mismo otra vez! -exclamó la chica llena de felicidad y abrazándolo- Mi beso te devolvió la razón.

-Sí, fue eso y los golpes contra las piedras (n.n)

-¡BASTA! -gritó Mandie interrumpiendo la romántica escena- Wanda, tú no puedes estar con este mortal. Míralo: ES UN IDIOTA.

-NO, MANDIE -le contrarió su hermana- Escucha: Cosmo será idiota, infantil, retrasado, sin talento...

-Etto... (ó.ò) Wanda, no es necesario que me defiendas.

-Pero yo lo amo -dijo por último la chica pelirosa.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Mandie, sacó entonces su espada de quién-sabe-dónde y su cabello lila se volvió de fuego.

-Ahora van a ver... -les dijo Mandie con una mirada maquiavélica que asustó a ambos enamorados.

Pero de pronto el estrellado cielo se nubló, se escucharon truenos y se vieron relámpagos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó un asustado Cosmo.

-Ese es Dios -contestó Wanda.

Fue entonces que se vio como un rayo iba a caer sobre Mandie, pero...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ACASO VAS A DISPARARME, VIEJO? -gritó Mandie al cielo, luego hizo un movimiento con su espada justo cuando el rayo iba a darle, haciendo que éste fuese regresado de donde vino.

Y desde lo alto del cielo se escuchó una profunda y lastimera voz-: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG... MI NARIZ... MALDITA P...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TE LA MERECES -se burló ella.

Pero su burla fue interrumpida al percatarse que venía otro rayo. Se preparó para contraatacar, pero esta vez el rayo era más poderoso que el anterior y no pudo devolverlo, recibiendo de lleno su castigo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Cuando el castigo terminó, Mandie quedó en el suelo carbonizada y malherida, ante la vista asombrada de Cosmo y Wanda.

Momentos después cayó otro rayo, pero de menor intensidad cerca de ellos, en la arena. Cuando se disipó el polvo, se percataron que había algo escrito en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó Cosmo a Wanda.

-A ver... -Wanda se acercó hasta el escrito- Es un mensaje del Cielo, dice que Mandie ha sido degradada, sus poderes reducidos y ya no podrá volver al Cielo hasta que corrija su comportamiento.

-Eso significa que... -empezó a hablar Cosmo.

-... me quedaré a vivir con ustedes -terminó Mandie la oración.

-(n.n) De acuerdo. Será muy bueno tener a dos diosas en mi casa -comentó tranquilamente el peliverde, pero luego vio la cara asesina de Mandie- (ó.òU) ¿O tal vez no?

Y desde ese día Mandie se quedó a vivir (de arrimada) en la casa de Cosmo y Wanda.

Continuará...

* * *

De seguro que deben de estar odiándome por haber dejado este fic casi en el olvido por dos años, sí dos laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos años, pero tuve mis motivos: los estudios, la falta de inspiración y las pocas ganas de escribir.

Vieron que en este capítulo ya han aparecido más personajes como por ejemplo Trixie, el amor platónico de Timmy, haciendo de Sayoko y también apareció Mandie en el papel de Urd, sobre este personaje tuve problemas en la elección.

Al principio pensé en usar a la mamá de Timmy, pero ella no tenía nombre con que identificarla; después un escritor me sugirió poner a Blonda, la verdadera hermana de Wanda y estaba por ponerla hasta que vi el capítulo de "Un calamar en la ciudad" en el que aparecía Mandie, la prometida del extraterrestre Mark, así que me decidí por usarla a ella, en el buen sentido de la palabra ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Más adelante aparecerá la pequeña Tootie, adivinen a quién interpretará.

Si hay todavia lectores que desean obtener información sobre Oh My Goddess!, les recomiendo visitar las siguientes páginas (sólo pegenlo en la barra de direcciones y quitenles los espacios en blanco):  
pobladores. lycos. es / channels / aficiones _ y _ tiempo _ libre / Viva _ el _ Manga / area / 5 / subarea / 2  
marina. fortunecity. com / zennor / 319 / goddess / goddes. html  
seiyuu. info / ahmygoddess. php

O entrar al en. wikipedia. org y escribir en su buscador la palabra "Oh My Goddess!"

Agradecimientos a Marpessa (por el primer review, recibido en sólo una hora de haber publicado el fic), AJcosmo (por decir que me quedó chido/bacán y perdón por el cambio), iloveanticosmo (una compatriota) y Sailor-chan (por tomarse la molestia de leer casi todos mis fics).

Una vez más, disculpen la demora.

saQhra

Y una aclaración: La escena del comercial de Fanta es un fragmento de un fic de Shaman King.


	3. Corazones ardientes en la carrera

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GODDESS! PERTENECE KOSUKE FUJISHIMA Y FAIRLY ODD PARENTS PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN

**Oh My Fairy!**

Capítulo 3: Corazones ardientes en la carrera

El cielo...

¡El cielo está en problemas!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...

Ángeles gritaban y corrían desesperadamente por todos lados. Su hogar estaba siendo atacado por una plaga malévola.

Estas alimañas asquerosas, despiadadas y terribles que causaban terror entre los habitantes del sagrado mundo de arriba eran una especie de virus infeccioso que interrumpía el tranquilo desempeño de la supercomputadora Yggdrasil, regente suprema de la red de ayuda de las Diosas.

(Inserte música tétrica)

Prepárense para el terror...

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La muerte...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... (x.X)

Y las escenas gore pocas veces vistas en un fanfic de Los Padrinos Mágicos...

-¡Qué asco!

Con ustedes...

(Imaginen el título como en película de terror serie B)

_El ataque de los virulentos conejos invasores del espacio exterior_

-Hola, soy Bliby -dijo un conejito color azul.

-Y yo soy Wawa -otro conejito de color morado.

-Compren nuestros accesorios (n.n) ... O SUFRIRÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS (ò.ó) -dijeron los dos conejitos con una voz infernal.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -gritaba la gente- SON HORROROZAMENTE LINDOS...

Los conejitos invasores ocasionaban el caos por donde quiera que iban, corrompían la red de deseos y causaba miseria a aquellos que no les compraban sus accesorios. Y las fuerzas del orden nada podían hacer contra ellos.

-Son demasiado tiernos como para lastimarlos -se excusó un ángel policia.

-QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO -gritó histéricamente una mujer ángel.

-Llamemos a la Cazadora de Virus

Minutos después alguien activó un proyector de luz que proyectó una enorme "T" en el cielo del Cielo.

-SÍ, LA CAZADORA DE VIRUS NOS SALVARÁ -gritaba la gente emocionada.

Y la gente lanzaba hurras y vivas, porque sabían que su valiente heroina aparecería en cualquier momento, crearía un invento fenomenal y los salvaría de esta plaga.

Y transcurrieron 5 minutos...

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no aparece?

-(ò.ó) Sí, se supone que debería estar aquí asesinando virus.

Y de pronto, en medio de ese estado de confusión, una segunda luz se proyectó en el cielo del cielo.

-Miren eso -señaló un ángel hacia arriba- Es un mensaje.

El mensaje que se visualizaba legiblemente sobre un nube decía lo siguiente:

__

Estimados ciudadanos del Cielo:

Les dejo este mensaje grabado para informarles que no podré acudir a su llamado de auxilio debido a que me ausentaré por unos 10 ó 20 días, tiempo durante el cual me dedicaré a visitar a mi hermana.

Atentamente

La Cazadora de Virus

PD: Si ocurre algún ataque masivo de virus, mantengan la calma y esperen.

Los habitantes del Cielo leyeron dos veces hasta captar el significado de dicho mensaje.

Y luego lanzaron un grito de terror.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Y corrieron despavoridamente por todas partes, siendo perseguidos por los conejitos invasores, quienes ahora tenían el camino libre para seguir sembrando el caos.

Y mientras el Cielo se derrumababa; en la Tierra, Cosmo Morisato, tenía sus propios problemas.

-A ver qué dicen las instrucciones... coloque la tuerca de 2 pulgadas utilizando una llave de... ¿3/4 de pulgada?... inserte los tornillos del número 2 en los agujeros intencionalmente no especificados... y gire la perilla en un ángulo de 186 grados 34 minutos y 49 segundos respecto al poste de alumbrado público más cercano... (o.O?)

Durante toda la mañana de ese tranquilo Sábado, nuestro héroe (o sea Cosmo, por si no se dieron cuenta) se la pasó en patio de la entrada tratando de emsamblar una moto para la competencia entre clubes universitarios, que se iba a realizar mañana, Domingo. Competencia en la cual, Cosmo, por un milagro inexplicable logró entrar como corredor.

-Si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo para emsamblar esta moto.

La verdad era que Cosmo había sido avisado por Jorgen hace como dos semanas atrás, pero como era tan irresponsable, malgastó su tiempo jugando Pokémon en su Gameboy. Y he aquí las consecuencias.

-Mmmmmm... eee... -meditaba y observaba las motopartes regadas por el suelo- Me rindo... (-.-) -dijo derrotado, para después sentarse en un banquillo y sacar de una caja de herramientas, un Gameboy- Al menos voy a probar si puedo capturar a ese maldito Feebas...

Y mientras Cosmo se hallaba 'ocupado' en el patio; dentro de la cocina, Wanda se dedicaba a preparar el almuerzo, junto con Mandie, quien hasta ese momento sólo le hacía compañía y observaba su labor.

-¡Con un demonio! -exclamó Mandie con hastío- ¿Por qué no simplemente utilizas tu magia para preparar la comida?

-No siempre es necesario usar la magia para todo -le repondió su hermana con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Pero demora... (-.-#)

-No te desesperes -le dijo calmadamente la pelirrosa- Si quieres, podrías ayudarme, así no te aburrirás.

-Mmmm... (-.-#) Ya pues, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Bate la masa para la tarta.

-¡¿Batir?! ¡¿Con las manos?! -exclamó la chica de cabellos lilas, como si eso fuera lo más difícil del mundo.

-Sólo usa la espátula.

-¡¿Con la espátula?!

-O podrías usar la batidora que está por ahí -le dijo Wanda, con total comprensión- Bastará con encenderla y ya.

-Ya pues...

Mandie entonces procedió a cumplir con esta simple tarea. Pero, aun no comenzaba a batir la mezcla cuando se le apareció el primer problema.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con esta basura? -se quejó Mandie- No quiere prender.

Mandie trataba de hacer el artefacto funcionara, pero por más que apretaba el botón de arranque, éste no se activaba.

-Maldita porquería, funciona (ò.ó)

Y apretaba y apretaba el botón, mas no hubo respuesta alguna.

-Grrrr... ¿Te me rebelas?... ENTONCES MUERE (Ò.Ó)

Entonces sacó su espada de quién-sabe-dónde y con todas sus fuerzas dio un golpe al electrodoméstic paratieédolo en dos, junto con la mesa y parte del piso.

-¡Mandie! (O.O) -reaccionó Wanda con sorpresa- ¿Qué hiciste?

-La máquina esa no se dignaba a obedecerme, así que la ejecuté.

-Pero... por si acaso... ¿no te habrás olvidado de enchufarla?

Un silencio culpable fue la única respuesta que Mandie le pudo dar a su hermana.

-Eeeee... mejor voy a ver qué está haciendo Cosmo -y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la entrada.

-Sí... ahí está Feebas... -decía Cosmo con excitación y con unas visibles ojeras- sólo tengo que lanzar la pokebola y...

-¡COSMO!

El peliverde dio un salto por la inoportuna aparición de Mandie, y al hacerlo, sin querer, lanzó su Gameboy al aire y un segundo después el aparato fue a dar al suelo partiéndose en dos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -gritó como si fuera cámara lenta- Todo el esfuerzo que me costó encontrarlo.

-¿Encontrar qué cosa?

-No, nada, Mandie -recuperó la compostura, el chico- ¿Qué querías?

-Me aburrí de estar adentro, así que salí a ver que hacías.

-Acá, trabajando.

-(¬.¬) ¿Trabajando? Yo te vi que jugabas con esa cosa.

-Está bien, recién empiezo a trabajar.

-Perfecto, ¿te ayudo?

-¿Tú? ¿Ayudándome? No, no creo que requiera de tu ayuda. (u.u)

-¡¿Cómo que no?! (ò.ó) -dijo Mandie tomando ese comentario como una ofensa- ¿Acaso crees que no pueda ser útil?

-Pero... pero... pero Mandie, tú, ¿en qué puedes ayudar acá? -le dijo Cosmo con temor.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad y ya verás.

Cosmo lo pensó- Ya pues -le dijo a Mandie- No podría pasar nada malo, ¿verdad?

13 segundos después...

-(O.O!) ¡MANDIE! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! -gritó Cosmo.

-Esa tuerca rebelde no se quería salir así que la ejecuté.

En el suelo se hallaban los restos del motor de la motocicleta regados alrededor de un pequeño cráter humeante, Cosmo y Mandie cubiertos de cenizas y ésta última sosteniendo su espada.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil que usarás una llave para sacar esa tuerca?

-¿Usar una llave? -dijo Mandie extrañada y apenada- ¡Uy! Creo que Wanda me llama. Adiós. -y salió corriendo lejos de ahí.

Cosmo se quedó de pie junto a los escombros de lo que hasta hace poco fue una motocicleta.

-(T.T) Otro trabajo que se va a la mier... -dijo con tristeza- ...mejor me voy a bañar.

Ya en la bañera...

-(u.u) Ay... recién comienza el día y ya empezaron los problemas -meditaba el peliverde tratando de reunir sus ideas- ¿Qué más puede ocurrir?

De repente salió una burbuja del agua.

-(o//o) ¡Uy! Se me salió.

Luego salió otra burbuja.

-Esta vez no fui yo.

De repente empezaron a salir más y más burbujas, luego el fondo de la bañera se iluminó y del agua comenzó a emerger ALGO REDONDO. Para sorpresa y espanto de Cosmo, lo que emergía era una cabeza, una cabeza con dos coletas de cabello negro, luego, lentamente le siguió a esta cabeza su respectivo cuerpo, un cuerpo delgado... pequeño... femenino.

-¡HOLA! ¡YA LLEGUÉ! -gritó alegremente la niña con gafas que salió del agua- Eeee... ¿Dónde estoy? -miró a todas partes, buscando algún indicio de su ubicación actual- (o.o) -y luego se percató del chico que estaba desnudo en la bañera.

-(o.o) -y el chico que estaba desnudo en la bañera también se percató de ella.

-(o.o)

-(o.o)

Después de intercambiar miradas el uno con el otro como unas 6 veces, a la niña sólo se le pudo ocurrir una conclusión.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... UN PERVERTIDO

Luego sacó un mazo gigantezco y lo alzó en el aire.

-(o.o) NO, ESPERA... NO SOY UN PERVER...

¡PUM! Y Cosmo recibió de lleno el impacto del mazo que lo dejó K.O.

-¡Hey, Cosmo! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te volviste a ahogar en la bañera? -preguntó Mandie al llegar corriendo al baño alertada por el grito- ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! (O.o!)

Ella también se fijó en la chica que estaba en la bañera y la señaló- ¿Tú aquí?

-¿Tú aquí? -también la niña la señalaba.

-Mandie, ¿qué sucedió? -preguntó Wanda, al tiempo que entraba.

-¡WANDA! -gritó la niña pelinegra- Mi querida hermana Wanda -y se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirosa.

-(¬.¬) Oye, ¿y yo qué soy? ¿hija del vecino? -preguntó Mandie.

-(¬.¬) Tú callate.

-(ò.ó) Mocosa de m...

-Tootie... pero ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Wanda entre alegre y sorprendida.

-Vine a visitarte y me aparecí aquí -le respondió alegremente-, pero fui atacada por un abusador de menores. Mira, ahí está -y señaló a Cosmo inconsciente y sumergido en la bañera.

-¡COSMO! (O.O!)

-Glup (x_X)

Unos minutos después, en el comedor...

-Perdón (u.u) -se disculpaba la recién llegada al chico peliverde.

-No, no te preocupes, ya he sufrido golpes peores -le dijo Cosmo, con un curita en la cabeza.

-Eso es verdad -apoyó Vicky, que llegó ahí tiempo después (porque quería llevarse algo del 'difunto' Cosmo XD)- Si yo te puedo enumerar las veces que este idiota se ha golpeado la cabeza, nunca acabaría.

-(¬.¬) Gracias Vicky.

-Y cómo olvidar cuando caíste de ese barranco de 10 metros en la playa.

-(¬.¬) Gracias Mandie.

-Parece que ya se volvieron amigos, ¿qué les parece si celebramos la llegada de Tootie con el pastel que hice? -propuso Wanda.

-(nOn) Sí, pastel -exclamaron todos empezando a babear ante la palabra pastel.

Y cada quien se abalanzó sobre su trozo de pastel, devorándolo como si nunca en la vida hubieran comido pastel.

Tootie, no obstante, se tomó su tiempo para saborear su pedazo de postre, emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y dijo suavemente-: Este pastel está delicioso, de seguro que tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad hermana? (n.n)

-Sí, gracias Tootie.

-¡Oye! Yo también ayudé... un poco -pronunció Mandie haciendo un bufido de enojo.

-Ya acabé -dijo infantilmente Cosmo luego de lamer su plato- ¿Hay más?

-Claro, cariño, espera, tienes un poco de crema en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-En tu mejilla izquierda.

-¿Acá?

-No, esa es la derecha... Ahí tampoco, esa es tu nariz... Te pasaste, esa es tu oreja...

-¿Dónde? (n.n)

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! -gritó Tootie, quien ya no pudo aguantar más esta tierna, aunque para ella cursi, escena.

Se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa y salió corriendo.

-¡Tootie! -exclamó Wanda al verla salir.

Wanda fue a buscar a su hermana, y después un rato la pudo encontrar en el cuarto de la despensa. Estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella para abrazarle y preguntarle-: Tootie, ¿por qué te comportas así?

-¿Cómo es posible que tú estés al lado de este retardado? -le reclamó Tootie entre sollozos- No sabes que te está explotando, sólo te usa para que seas su sirvienta.

-(¬.¬) Como siempre exageras las cosas -dijo Mandie, llegando ahí también.

-(ò.ó) Tú cállate, no tienes nada que ver en esto, y menos desde que te degradaron por estafadora, inútil, psicópata y put...

-(ò.ó) Ya vas a ver enana, te voy a...

-¡BASTA! -gritó Wanda interponiéndose entre las dos chicas que estaban a punto de pelear- Tootie, déjame decirte que yo quiero estas con Cosmo, no sólo por el contrato, sino también por algo que prometí, algo que te será difícil de entender, pero algún día lo podrás hacerlo.

-Hermana -murmuró sensiblemente la pequeña para luego avalanzarse hacia su pelirosa hermana en busca de un abrazo.

De vuelta al patio de la entrada, Cosmo siguia concentrado en su trabajo hasta que una voz lo llamó.

-¡Hey, Cosmo Morrisato!

Era Jorgen, su jefe, seguido de sus otros compañeros.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Jefe Jorgen! ¿Qué lo trae por acá? -preguntó con curiosidad Cosmo, para quien era raro ver a Jorgen tan alegre.

-Vine de visita y, además, parra trraerrte algo que rrepotenciarrá tu motocicleta -luego le dirigió la palabra a su compañeros- Muchachos, trráiganla.

Y éstos, obedientes, lanzaron a los pies del peliverde un gigantezco motor diesel que hizo temblar el suelo al caer.

-Esto me lo mandarron unos amigos contrrabandistas ¿Qué te parrece?

-Me parece bien -le dijo dubitativamente Cosmo-, pero no creo que sea necesario...

-¡¿Cómo dices?! -exclamó sorprendido su musculoso jefe de club- Te estoy querriendo ayudarr. No más fíjate: con este nuevo motorr tendrrás la carrrrerra en la bolsa.

-Pero...

-Sólo tendrrás que hacerr unas ligerras modificaciones -continuó insistiéndole Jorgen.

-Pero ya no puedo hacerle más modificaciones a mi moto, mire: hasta ya tengo mis planos -y le entregó unos papeles a Jorgen, quien los examinó.

Jorgen se quedó perplejo, como si estuviera viendo a alguien comiendo clavos. Los susodichos planos en realidad eran unos dibujos hechos con crayones de diferentes colores; allí en esos dibujos se podía ver una versión miniatura de Cosmo montando una motocicleta (la verdad, eran sólo dos ruedas unidas con un palito horizontal) yendo por ¿la acera?, con unos arbolitos al fondo y para rematar: un sonriente sol deforme en la esquina superior izquierda y la firma "By Cozmo" (con "z" al revés) en la esquina inferior derecha.

-(O.o U) Sí son muy bonitos -fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Jorgen- Perro en serrio debes usarr el motorr que te dando.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Cosmo curioso por la continua insistencia.

-PORRQUE SOY TU JEFE Y YO TE LO ORRDENO -le respondió amenazante acercando su fiero rostro hasta la altura de Cosmo.

-Oh, vamos Jorgen, deberías ser más sincero con tu subordinado -se escuchó hablar a alguien.

Todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para ver a quien había dicho estas palabras.

-¡PIXIE! -exclamó Jorgen.

-El mismo que viste y calza -respondió monótonamente el otro, un hombre bajito, de lentes, mirada apática, de cabello blanco y vistiendo un elegante traje sastre color gris.

Pixie, quien había llegado, era en un tiempo lejano, mucho antes de la llegada de Cosmo, formaba parte del club de Jorgen. Pero debido a fuertes discusiones entre el Jefe Jorgen y Pixie, este último quería convertir el Club en una oficina burocrática donde sólo se aceptarán miembros con carnet y tarjeta de crédito Visa, se decidió que Pixie fuera expulsado. Meses después, en venganza, él formó un nuevo, club, el Club Nekomi Galaxy, que siempre estaba involucrado en las mismas actividades y competencias, sólo por fastidiar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces acá?

-Calma, Jorgen sólo he venido a visitar a tu corredor, o mejor dicho a la chica del corredor.

-¿Wanda? -preguntó Cosmo confundido.

-¿Me hablaban? -preguntó la pelirosa coincidentemente saliendo al patio.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Pixie al verla- Así que ella es la famosa Wanda de la que se habla tanto en la universidad -y se acercó a ella con un ramo de rosas- Ten, Wanda, esto es un pequeño obsequio de los muchos que voy a darte en un futuro próximo.

-Ejem (¬.¬) Aguanta ahí, ella ya está reservada -le advirtió un celoso Cosmo.

-No te la voy a quitar... aún -lo último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible- Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de con quien te metes.

-Y tú también deberías darte cuenta de quien es la hermana mayor de ella -le advirtió Mandie, mostrándole su filosa espada sacada de quién-sabe-dónde.

Ante tal adventencia, el Jefe Pixie sudó frio, pero rápidamente recuperó su anterior temple para decir-: Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlos -y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes hablarle por última vez a Jorgen-: ¡Ah Jorgen! No te olvides de lo que acordamos.

Luego de decir esto se fue, dejando al resto con muchas dudas.

-¿Lo que acordaron? -preguntó Cosmo- Oiga Jefe Jorgen, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

-Bueno... pues... ¡Uy! Creo que ya es tarde, CHICOS CORRAN.

Y luego salió huyendo como carterista buscado por la ley.

-¡Hey! Jefe Jorgen ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... -le gritó Cosmo, luego empezando a correr tras él seguido de Wanda, Mandie y Vicky, quien sólo le importaba ver algo de acción y violencia.

Al final, la única que quedó en casa fue Tootie, quien al notar el completo vacío en que quedó el patio, y al no tener nada que hacer, se puso a hojear los planos dejados por Cosmo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTO?! -exclamó sorprendida y enojada- ¿Qué clase de planos son estos? Parecen hechos por un niño de 4 años. No no no no no, de nigún modo puedo permitir que exista tanta estupidez plasmada en un papel. NO.

Entonces sacó una laptop de quién-sabe-dónde, la encendió y abrió el conocidos programas AutoCAD y S10.

-A ver: Primero debo mejorar la suspensión; segundo, reforzar el chasis, luego agregarle unos dispositivos por aquí y acá, cambiar el motor y... ¡A imprimir!

Después sacó una impresora Canon del mismo lugar (o sea de quién-sabe-dónde) e imprimió los planos.

-LISTO -exclamó triunfantemente- (n.n) Una perfecta obra de arte.

Pero de pronto sintió algo cerca de ella. Miró a su derecha y advirtió que no estaba sola.

-¡Wow, qué buenos planos! -dijo Cosmo mirando los papeles por sobre el hombro de la niña de las coletas.

-Sí, bastante buenos -comentó Mandie.

Entonces Tootie se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: sin querer, había ayudado a Cosmo, diseñando un nuevo plano para la motocicleta de éste.

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" -gritó para sus adentros, en su mente se imaginaba a Cosmo, feliz y agradecido con ella, y dándole un tierno beso a SU querida hermana.

Se puso de pie, caminó de vuelta a la casa golpeando el suelo con fuertes pisadas, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, giró en redondo encarando a Cosmo y con una voz llena de ira y desprecio le gritó-: TE ODIO -y cerró la puerta azotándola.

-Por favor, perdónala -le pidió Wanda a Cosmo- No lo dice con intención.

-No hay problema (u.u) -dijo Cosmo- Si me dieran un Sol peruano (1) por cada vez que me dicen eso, ya sería millonario.

-Sí, bien (n.n U)

-Pero bueno, ahora que tenemos los planos que nos dio Tootie, será más fácil armar la moto. ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!

-SÍ -gritaron al unísono Wanda y Mandie.

De esa forma, Cosmo reinició la construcción de su vehículo. El trabajo fue muy duro y agotador, pero gracias a la ayuda de Wanda, Mandie y Vicky (La verdad, ella sólo buscaba el momento justo para sabotearles), pero muy sobre todo, por la anterior ayuda (inesperada y no intencional) de Tootie, la tarea fue más llevadera. Y al llegar la noche, la moto para la competencia ya estaba lista.

-Yeah... Por fin (n.n) -decía un agotado Cosmo sentado en el patio junto a su nueva máquina.

-Oye tú, tarado.

-¿Si diga?... ¡Oh rayos! Siempre me agarran con eso (ó.ò) ¿Qué quieres, Tootie?

Tootie desde que llegó había visto a Wanda muy pegada a Cosmo, y más sobre todo en las últimas horas en que comenzaron a ensamblar la motocicleta. Ella tenía una duda en su mente y quería despejarla ahora.

-Quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana.

-Eee... eee... pues... -se puso nervioso ante la pregunta- Te juro que no tiene nada que ver con sexo -dijo apresuradamente.

-¿Sexo?

-Perdón, dije sexo, no no no no, lo que quise decir es queso jeje (n.n U)

-(¬.¬) Sí, claro... pero habla de una vez, ¿por qué deseaste que mi hermana mayor se quedara contigo? ¿qué buscas con eso?

-Yo no busco nada -le contestó tranquilamente- Al contrario, con Wanda ya he encontrado todo lo que buscaba: alguien que me haga sentir querido, feliz y menos despistado...

Hizo una pausa para lanzar un suspiro y observar la luna, Tootie, por mientras se mantuvo callada escuchándolo.

-...Mi vida ha mejorado desde que ella llegó -continuó hablando-, ahora soy apreciado y aceptado en grupos de los cuales era echado a patadas.

Tootie asentía callada y sonriente ante sus palabras.

-Ella es especial para mí. Es como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después estuvieron un rato ahí afuera, disfrutando del silencio, de la clima templado de la noche y de la hermosa luna. Y unos metros tras de ellos, estaba Wanda, quien había permanecido quieta y tranquila escuchando la plática entre ambos.

Y el Domingo llegó, el Gran Evento de la Competición de Aceleración comenzaba. Cientos de personas, estudiantes de diferentes universidades, asistían al evento. Comerciantes ambulantes vendían su mercadería a sus clientes. Las animadoras, con Mandie entre ellas, vestían bikinis diminutos. Y en una zona cercana a la pista, los equipos participantes en sus carpas levantadas, le daban los últimos toques a sus respectivos vehículos.

-Bien hecho, Cosmo -le decía Jorgen a su subalterno, luego de inspeccionar adecuadamente la moto de éste- Es una perrfecta obrra de arrte de la ingenierría.

-(u.u) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

-Cariño, despierta -le dijo Wanda, sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? Perdón, me quedé dormido después de todo el trabajo de anoche jejejejeje -reía apenado el muchacho y todos rieron con él.

-Vaya vaya... -una altanera voz interrumpía este agradable momento- Veo que has logrado terminar a tiempo tu vehículo, Morisato.

-¡EL JEFE PIXIE! -exclamaron todos.

-¿Siempre tiene que estar molestando? -preguntó Cosmo con fastidio.

-(¬.¬) Es parte de un encanto natural que tú, mi estimado amigo, no tendrías ni en un millón de años -le respondió.

-Ya habla de una vez, ¿qué quierres? -le encaró Jorgen bastante molesto.

-Sólo vine saludar atu equipo, ¿qué? ¿acaso eso es malo?

-(ò.ó) Pues ya saludaste, ahorra larrgate.

-Está bien, está bien, me voy -dijo tratando de tranquilizar al fornido sujeto, pero la verdad, esas no eran sus intenciones- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Quería saber si tu corredor ya está enterado de la apuesta que hicimos.

Entonces la cara de Jorgen se tornó pálida mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y los que estaban ahí presentes exclamaron confusos y curiosos:- ¡¿Apuesta?!

-Sí correcto -les aclaró Pixie- Habiamos apostado 10,000 dólares a que el peor de sus corredores sería capaz de ganarle al mejor de los míos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Sí, hasta firmó un contrato con sangre -y mostró dicho documento, el cual los demás vieron detenidamente.

-Sí, es cierto, aquí está la firma de Jorgen (O.O!) -dijo Cosmo y todos voltearon a ver inquisidoramente al jefe de su club.

-ESTÁ BIEN, LO ADMITO -gritó el fornido hombre lleno de culpa- Fue algo que hice sin querrerr, estábamos en la fiesta de la univerrsidad, me emborraché, nos pusimos a hablarr sobrre las carreras, discutimos, me hicieron firrmarr ese papel y bailé rreggeaton desnudo.

-(O.O!)

-(O.O U)Eeeeee... obvien esa parrte.

-¡Momento! -exclamó Cosmo- ¿Eso significa que no fui elegido por mi talento?

-(¬.¬) ¡Oh por favor, amigo! ¿Talento? No hables de eso jajajaja -se burló el Jefe Pixie a su manera, o sea, a su manera aburrida- Tienes menos talento que Paris Hilton actuando.

-(o.o!) Eso fue cruel, me hiere -exclamó Cosmo.

-¿Y crees que me importa? -preguntó burlonamente su agresor- Ahora, me voy, debo ver al equipo ganador, o sea el mío.

Todos aún se sentían incómodos al enterarse de esta revelación, Jorgen estaba avergonzado y a Cosmo lo invadía visiblemente la preocupación.

- No dejes que el te intimide -le tranquilizó Wanda.

-Gracias -Cosmo se sintió un poco más seguro- Perfecto, mejor nos peparamos para la carrera, no voy a perder ante el equipo de Pixie.

-Así se habla, Morrisato -dijo excitadamente su corpulento jefe dándole una palmada en el hombro que lo tumbó al suelo.

Mientras cada quien andaba ocupado en lo suyo, a la pequeña Tootie, luego de escuchar la discusión anterior, una idea se le curzó por la mente: Se imaginó a Cosmo perdiendo la carrera y después a Wanda, cansada de él, abandonándolo a su suerte, desechando el deseo y luego, regresando juntas y muy felices a su hogar en el cielo, a estar unidas como en un principio.

-Jejejejejeje -una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro.

La competencia de velocidad trancurría normalmente, los participantes salían de dos en dos, y sólo uno, el que llegaba primero a la meta, podía pasar a la ronda siguiente. Entre ganadores y eliminados, Cosmo, por asombroso que parezca, logró posicionarse a cuartos de final.

-¡Bien hecho, Morrisato! Si esto sigue así dejarrás de serr el lavamotos del club y pasarrás a serr el mecánico oficial.

Aunque las palabras de Jorgen eran alentadoras, a Cosmo no le ayudaba mucho, no se veía muy feliz.

-¿Perro qué te pasa Morrisato? -le preguntó su jefe.

-Jefe, me preocupa el motor, tiembla mucho y hace ruidos fuera de lo normal...

-Olvídate de eso, ya casi estoy ganando, digo, estamos ganando la apuesta.

-(ó.ò) Pero, ¿y el motor?

-(Ò.Ó) ¡OLVÍDATE DE ESO!

-(o.o U) Bien... -dijo Cosmo intimidado- De todas formas soy bueno para eso.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que la máquina había sido saboteada por alguien, y ese alguien ni más ni menos que la pequeña Tootie.

-JAJAJAJAJA...

No obstante, la carrera continuó normalmente. Cosmo logró pasar a las Finales, para alegría de su equipo, quienes celebraban en su carpa de preparación.

-(n.n) Sí. Ya estamos cerrca de la victorria, del trrofeo y de los 10,000 dólarres -decía Jorgen con visible alegría- Un hurra por Cosmo Morrisato.

-(nOn) ¡HURRA! -exclamaron todos.

-Gracias, amigos (n.n)

Pero la felicidad no les duró mucho, porque en ese instante ocurría otra nueva aparición de...

-¡Hola!

-¡Pixie! ¿Qué carrajos quierres? (ò.ó) -exclamó molesto el Jefe Jorgen.

-Tranquilidad, Jorgen, tranquilidad... sólo he venido a ver a Cosmo -dijo el hombre de gris, evadiendo las miradas furiosas de los demás- Mis felicidades muchacho, has cambiado el punto de vista que tenía sobre tí.

-¿De verás? (n.n)

-Así será más entretenido ganar a tu novia en la final.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! -preguntó Cosmo bastante confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu jefe no te explicó ese detalle?

Y todos voltearon a ver a Jorgen, quien en ese momento intentaba escapar del lugar, pero no pudo.

-Bueno... yo... -hablaba nerviosamente.

-Por favor, ¿cómo no te diste por enterado? Hasta figura en las letras pequeñas del contrato que te mostré.

-¿Cuáles?

-Éstas -y Pixie le mostró a Cosmo el contrato junto con una lupa- Aquí en esto que parece el punto sobre la segunda "i" de mi firma, aquí dice: "Si el contrincante, o sea Cosmo, pierde la carrera, automáticamente su novia Wanda pasará a ser la novia del Jefe Pixie".

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -gritaron sorprendidos Cosmo, Wanda, Mandie y Tootie.

-No puede ser -exclamó Cosmo- Jefe Jorgen, ¿cómo pudo permitir eso?

-Recuerrda que estaba borracho esa noche -se defendió su jefe.

-Por favor, ¿por qué hacemos esto más fácil? Sólo ríndanse y se ahorraran la humillación, ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra mi corredor, Sanderson.

-Hola perdedores -se presentó una hombre bajito de lentes oscuros y cabeza cuadrada.

-Sólo retírense de la carrera y salgan por la puerta de atrás, no habrá nadie quien los vea.

Se formó entonces un tenso silencio en el lugar, todo los miembros del equipo de club de Jorgen se miraban entre ellos buscando opiniones.

-Nunca. Ni hablar -dijo Wanda, cuya voz decidida atrajo la atención de los demás- Yo estoy segura que Cosmo ganará porque el tiene un deseo ardiente por la victoria y la Diosa de la Victoria siempre le sonrie a los que tienen un corazón ardiente.

Estas hermosas palabras conmovieron el corazón de todos, tanto que Jorgen no pudo aguantar las ganas de derramar una lágrima. Mientras que Cosmo sentía que una energía maravillosa entraba en su ser e impregnaba cada célula de su cuerpo.

-(¬.¬) Eso es lo más cursi que he escuchado en toda mi aburrida vida -dijo Pixie con indiferencia, inmutable y soberbio ante el discurso de Wanda- Pero no importa lo que digan, esta carrera ya la tiene ganada mi club jajajaja.

Y después de esta intromisión, Pixie junto con Sanderson, se retiraron de ahí. Fue cuando algo en la conciencia de Tootie reaccionó, algo que le decía que debía ayudar a Cosmo una vez más, aunque a ella no le agradaba en nada el peliverde, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su hermana mayor sea parte de una apuesta machista, y sabía muy bien si el contricante ganaba, esto resultaría peor.

-(u.u) "¡Qué más queda! Ayudaré al tarado" -pensó y luego de eso salió de la carpa en donde estaban su hermana y Cosmo con el resto del equipo, para entrar furtivamente dentro de la carpa del equipo de Pixie.

Diez minutos después, se dieron los llamados de los participantes para el último evento de la tarde. Ambos equipos guiaban a sus respectivos corredores a la pista de carreras.

-Espera Cosmo -le dijo Wanda a su novio-, déjame darte algo para la buena suerte.

-¿Una pata de conejo? ¿Una herradura? ¿Un cohete de propulsión a chorro? Ojalá que sea el cohete porque me sería muy útil en este momen...

Pero el peliverde no pudo continuar hablando tonterías porque sus labios fueron sellados por un beso de Wanda.

-Suerte Cosmo -luego de esto Wanda se fue a las tribunas.

-Sí... gracias Wanda (o///o)

En las tribunas, las hermanas de Wanda y los compañeros de Cosmo aguardaban el inicio de la carrera.

-Veo por el beso que mi hermana le dio a ese tonto, que en verdad tiene mucha confianza en él -comentaba Tootie.

-Sí, es verdad -le apoyó Mandie- Yo también tenía una opinión desfavorable sobre su relación, pero después me di cuenta q ue hay mucho amor y confianza entre esos dos.

-Sí... -susurró la pequeña diosa de las gafas- Oiga Jefe Jorgen -le preguntó al hombre que estaba justo a su costado- Usted también parece confiar en Cosmo ¿Verdad?

-Tenlo porr segurro que confío plenamente en él -respondió el musculoso hombre.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Vicky gritando:- APUESTAS... APUESTAS... HAGAN SUS APUESTAS...

-Toma -y Jorgen le dio a la peliroja una faja de billetes- Le apuesto todo al mejorr corredorr. Si pierrdo la apuesta contrra Pixie, al menos tendrré que rrecuperrarr algo.

-Está bien, toma tu vale.

-Grracias, Vicky -Jorgen miró su vale y luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- ¡Hey! Esperra, yo no querría apostarr a Cosmo, sino a Sanderrson.

-Lo siento, pero todas las apuestas por Sanderson ya se agotaron.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Mandie y Tootie sólo giraban los ojos hacia arriba ante esta escena.

Por mientras, todo estaba quedando listo para la gran y última carrera del evento.

-_Damas y caballeros_ -se escuchó el llamado de la comentarista- _Por fin ya va a dar comienzo el último enfrentamiento de esta tarde, entre el Club de Machos Forever y el Club Nekomi Galaxy._

Todo el público centraron su atención a la pista de carrera. Wanda estaba al lado de sus hermanas, Pixie llegaba también cerca de ellas, sólo para estar más cerca de Wanda, Jorgen sudaba a raudales, le temblaban las piernas y se mordía las uñas, mientras que Vicky contaba sus ganancias.

-_Por fin, allí van entrando los competidores: Representando al Club Nekomi Galaxy, el seis veces campeón, el participante Sanderson._

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH... -se escucharon las ovaciones del público, y principalmente de los apostadores, al ver salir al favorito.

-_Y por el Club de Machos Forever: Cosmo Morisato._

-... -esta vez no hubo ovaciones.

-(T.T) Ni siquiera hay grillos para mí -lloraba el muchacho, hasta que escuchó un grito.

-COSMO, TÚ PUEDES.

Cosmo reconoció la voz, era de Wanda, quien la alentaba desde las tribunas, a su costado estaban sus compañeros del club con pancartas que decían: "Gana por nosotros", "Sí se puede", "Cosmo Corazón", "Hazlo o te echamos", entre otros mensajes. Todos aplaudían, incluso Tootie.

Sentía que con esa clase de apoyo jamás iba a perder.

-_Por favor, el participante Cosmo, deje de estar alucinando y ubíquese en la línea de partida_ -se escuchó la voz imperativa de la locutora.

-¡Uy! (o.o!)

Ni corto ni perezoso, nuestro héroe se ubicó en su lugar, a la derecha de Sanderson.

-¿Listo para perder? -le preguntó burlonamente su contricante.

-Sí, es decir no, NUNCA (ò.ó) -le respondió Cosmo.

-_Participantes, no es tiempo de platicar de la novela de anoche_ -otra vez la locutora- _Enciendan sus motores._

Ambos contrincantes, avergonzados, prendieron sus motocicletas.

-_Esten atentos a la señal de partida._

Foco por foco, se iba anunciando el momento de salir: Rojo, luego amarillo... y por ultimo... verde.

-_Y ARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN..._

Ambos corredores salieron disparados al mismo tiempo derrapando el asfalto en su partida, ninguno de dos iba a darle ventaja al otro, ni siquiera al comienzo. Pareciera que no hubiera forma de saber quien ganaría.

Pero de repente, la moto de Cosmo comenzó a moverse de forma estrepitosa y a hacer ruidos extraños.

-No, ya comenzó a fallar -dijo el chico temiendo lo peor.

-_Parece que Cosmo tiene problemas._

Y después de unos segundos se detuvo en medio de la pista.

-_Pero miren esto señores del público, la motocicleta del participante Cosmo se detuvo._

-NO, COSMO -gritó Wanda.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -gritó horrorizado Jorgen- DEBÍ APOSTARRLE A SANDERRSON.

Ahora Sanderson era el único competidor en la carrera y ya sólo le faltaban completar la mitad del trayecto para llegar a la meta.

-Ja. Tal parece que la victoria es mía... -dijo Pixie, dibujándose una ligera sonrisa en su aburrida cara- y tú también Wanda -mirando a la pelirosa con malicia.

-Eso jamás -se defendió Wanda.

Sanderson ya sólo estaba a 700 metros de llegar. Wanda rezaba. 600 metros. Pixie se acercaba a Wanda con malas intenciones. 500 metros. Mandie sacaba su espada de quién-sabe-dónde y se frotaba por la ansiedad. 400 metros. Jorgen lloraba y moqueaba. 300 metros. Vicky caturreaba: "Soy rica, soy rica". 200 metros. Tootie... Tootie... Tootie, por extraño que parezca, permanecía tranquila y sonriente.

-Ahora es cuando -se dijo a sí misma.

Y de repente, para sorpresa de los implicados en la cuestión de la apuesta, del público presente, de los vendedores ambulantes y de los cientos de televidentes que miraban la competeción en sus hogares; la motocicleta de Sanderson...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM...

...estalló

-_¡OH DIOS MÍO!_ -se escuchó la espantada voz de la locutora a través de los parlantes- _DAMAS Y CABALLEROSOS, ESTO ES INCREÍBLE... LA MOTOCICLETA DEL PARTICIPANTE SANDERSON ACABA DE VOLAR EN MIL PEDAZOS..._

-OOOOOOOOOOOOH... -exclamó el público con evidente sorpresa.

En la pista de carrera se veían los restos de la motocicleta de Sanderson regados por todas partes y ardiendo, luego un segundo después Sanderson caía del cielo envuelto en llamas y corriendo desesperadamente en círculos pidiendo ayuda.

-¿No habrás tenido algo que ver en esto, verdad? (¬.¬) -le preguntó Mandie a Tootie.

-No, para nada (u.u) -le respondió la interrogada, aunque murmuró por lo bajo para que su hermana no la oyera- Sólo le ayudé un poco a Cosmo -y luego ocultaba un pequeño aparato de control remoto.

-_Es una lástima que la carrera haya terminado así, sin un ganador..._ -se escuchó la voz decepcionada de la comentarista- ¡OH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ VEN MIS OJOS?! -ahora se podía sentir la sorpresa en su voz- ALLÁ A LO LEJOS ESTÁ COSMO MORISATO...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -exclamaron los espectadores, desviando la atención del pobre Sanderson (rodando con desesperación por el suelo) hacia el lado contrario de la pista, desde donde se veía a Cosmo empujando su descompuesta moto hacia la meta.

-COSMO -gritó Wanda, llena de felicidad.

Entonces Jorgen dejó de llorar como bebé y miró la pista.

-No puede serr -dijo él.

Y después de recorrer penosamente ese largo camino, Cosmo logró pasar la línea de meta.

Entonces un estallido de aplausos y gritos en las gradas.

-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...-el público ovacionaba al nuevo ganador.

-_Y LO HIZO, SEÑORES. COSMO MORISATO, EL COMPETIDOR DEL CUAL POCOS TENÍA FE, ACABA DE CRUZAR LA LÍNEA DE LLEGADA, ACABA DE GANAR LA CARRERA DE CLUBES_ -la comentarista no podía ocultar su entusiasmo- _ESTO UN DÍA GLORIOSO... UN MILAGRO SIN IGUAL..._

Y en el público...

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, GANÉ, GANÉ, SOY RRICO :D -gritaba eufórico Jorgen.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PERDÍ, PERDÍ, SOY POBRE T.T -lloraba Vicky.

-Jajajajajajaja... ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Pixie?

-Maldito Jorgen (¬.¬)

-Te lo dije, Jefe Pixie, te lo dije -le encaró Wanda- Yo tenía fe en Cosmo y ya has visto que ganó.

-(-.-#) "Corazones ardientes mis polainas" -el aburrido Pixie no podia ocultar su enfado.

De esa forma Cosmo logró ganar la competencia, obteniendo el trofeo para su club, volviendo rico a su Jefe y demostrando su valor a todos los que no tenían fe en él. Pero sobre todo, logró demostrar que era digno de tener el amor de Wanda.

El dia terminaba y la competición tambien. Todo el público abandonaba sus lugares para ir a descansar a sus casas. Y entre esa masa de gente, nuestro héroe, Cosmo, seguido de Wanda, Mandie y Tootie, caminaban conversando amenamente sobre lo ocurrido en el Torneo.

-Lo mejor fue cuando Sanderson salió volando cuando explotó su moto -decía Mandie.

-Sí -la apoyó su hermana menor, Tootie- Quizás no habrá ganado la competencia de velocidad, pero logró romper un record Guinness por la mayor altura alcanzada XD

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -reía las dos hermanas.

Y mientras esta plática continuaba, la pelirosa fijó su mirada al stand de un vendedor ambulante. Cosmo notó esto.

-¿Deseas algo, Wanda? -le preguntó a su novia.

-Pues si no es mucha molestia.

Y fueron hacia el vendedor.

-¡Hola! -saludó Cosmo

-¡Habla causa! ¿Algo pa' tu flaca? -preguntó el vendedor.

-¿Ah? (o.O?)

-O sea: "¡Hola amigo! ¿Algún obsequio para tu novia?" -dijo Tootie, sirviendo de traductora.

-Ah sí (n.n) ¿Cuál quieres Wanda?

-Ese de ahí.

-¡Ese! (o.o!)

El peliverde observó impactado el anillo que Wanda había señalado y, sobre todo, los muchos ceros que tenía éste. Sacó su billetera, la revisó, la puso boca abajo y de ahí sólo salió pelusa y una polilla que gritaba "LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD..."

-Ettoooooo... Creo que será para otra ocasión jeje (n.n U) -dijo apenado.

-Oh ¡Qué lástima! -exclamó Wanda.

-Misio (2) (¬.¬) -murmuraron el vendedor, Tootie y Mandie.

-(o.o?) ¿Qué?

-No, nada (n.n)

Después de este ajetreado fin de semana, todos (incluyendo a la nueva huésped, Tootie) regresaron a casa. Cosmo ya encontraría la forma de comprarle ese anillo que Wanda tanto quería. Pero esto ocurrirá después, otro día.

Continuará

* * *

_She looks like the real thing  
She tastes like the real thing  
My fake plastic love_

But I can't help the feeling  
I could blow through the ceiling  
If I just turn and run

And it wears me out, it wears me out  
It wears me out, it wears me out 

(_Fake Plastic Trees_ - Radiohead. Esta canción me inspiró a continuar el fic)  
**www. freedrive. com/ file/ 296043** (Quítenle los espacios en blanco)

(1) **Nuevo Sol:** Moneda peruana, equivalente a 36.603 centavos de dólar.  
(2) **Misio:** Pobre, pobretón.  
(¿Cómo supo Cosmo eso del Sol? No importa, con esto se demuestra que peruanos hay en todas partes)

Contando los días, desde el 15 de Febrero hasta el 18 de Abril, son... eh... ¡63 DÍAS! ¡MÁS DE 2 MESES! Sí que me demoré esta vez, pido su perdón, no he podido actualizar más temprano este fic, he estado bastante ocupado este mes, el trabajo ya no me deja tiempo libre para actualizar mis fics...

Conciencia: (¬.¬) No seas mentiroso.

Bien bien, aparte de eso vengo leyendo una serie de libros que me he bajado de internet: _La Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico_ de Douglas Adams, un libro maravilloso y lleno de humor adsurdo; y _Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte_ de J. K. Rowling, jamás pensé que esta saga fuera tan adictiva, ahora entiendo porque hay tanto fans.

Conciencia: (¬.¬) No te hagas el huevón, CONFIESA DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTUVISTE JUGANDO YU-GI-OH!

Okay, lo confieso: ESTUVE JUGANDO YU-GI-OH! EN EL EMULADOR DE GAMEBOY ADVANCED

Conciencia: ¿Y?

Y TAMBIÉN JUGANDO KOF: MAXIMUM IMPACT 2 ¿Feliz Conciencia?

Conciencia: (u.u) Sí

De vuelta al fic. Denle la Bienvenida a Tootie como la nueva integrante de la familia de las diosas. Díganme ¿les gusto el papel en que la ubiqué? Si han tenido la oportunidad de ver los OVAs, notarán entoces que me he tomado algunas libertades, modificado y cambiado algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, el comienzo de este capítulo, en que hacen una pequeña aparición los Giggle Pies, también conocidos como los Reilones o Invasorones, como ustedes quieran. Éstos tendrán un papel muy importante en los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Por cierto el nombre del club de Pixie es una parodia del club al cual actualmente pertenece David Beckham, el _Los Angeles Galaxy_ XD

Ahora a los agradecimientos: A **Ya me fui** (Extraño nick) y a **Dou-chan**, fue un estúpido error de mi parte el no incluirles en los agradecimientos del segundo capítulo. Luego a los que dejaron reviews en el segundo capítulo: **Anticosmita Sharpay**, **CaRiToX**, **Sailor-chan** y **AJcosmo**, gracias a todos ustedes.

Si no captan la idea del fic o tienen ganas de ver Oh My Goddess!, pues aquí les dejo la dirección de donde pueden descargar los OVAs, sólo péguenlo en la barra de direcciones y quítenle los espacios en blanco: **foro. mcanime. net/ viewtopic. php? t=65128** Espero que les guste este anime y que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Eso es todo por esta ocasión, nos leemos en otra oportunidad.

saQhra

Algo más: ¿Creen que me excedí con este capítulo? XD

**Edición de último momento:** Lamento que el día Viernes 18 de Abril haya entregado una versión con vocales sin tilde y faltas ortográficas, lo que pasa es que la web de **fanfiction. net** no me permitieron subir mi fic, porque no estaba codificado correctamente. Yo siempre subo mis fics en formato .html y después cuando subí con el formato correcto, me di con la sorpresa de que le habían quitado las tildes, ¡LOS MUY MALDITOS!. Esta vez espero que se vea bien y lamento las molestias que les pueda haber generado.


	4. Noche santa de árboles perennes

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GODDESS! PERTENECE KOSUKE FUJISHIMA Y FAIRLY ODDPARENTS PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN

**Oh My Fairy!**

Capítulo 4: Noche santa de árboles perennes

Era una mañana tranquila en la entrada de un hermoso templo vuelto residencia, como por arte de magia; los árboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus rosados pétalos, en el ambiente se sentía esa fragancia dulzona y el clima estaba de templado a frío, señal de la proximidad del invierno y de las fiestas navideñas. Era un día perfecto para que Cosmo Morisato, el suertudo joven de cabellos verdes, pudiera revelar lo que tenía guardado en su corazón hacia su amada novia Wanda.

-Wanda...

-¿Sí, Cosmo?

-Yo... pues... esto... bueno... -tartamudeó el chico.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó curiosa Wanda.

-ANDA TARADO, ¡DILO! -se escuchó una voz desde unos arbustos.

-¡MANDIE!

-Bien hecho, loca, ya nos descubrieron -se escuchó otra voz de los mismos arbustos.

-¿Tootie?

-Chicas, ¿qué quieren acá? -les preguntó Wanda a descubiertas chicas.

-Sólo estamos viendo que todo ande bien entre ustedes, hermanita -se excusó Mandie.

-Nada de aprovecharse de mi hermana mayor, Cosmo (ò.ó) -le amenazó la pequeña Tootie.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, Tootie -dijo temeroso el chico-, pero quiero tener un poco de privacidad con Wanda, por favor.

Ambas hermanas se miraron una a otra y se asintieron mentalmente-: De acuerdo, los dejaremos a solas -le dijo Tootie.

-Después nos cuentas los detalles, Wanda -le dijo Mandie a su hermana menor guiñándole el ojo con un toque de complicidad.

El peliverde se sonrojó por este gesto-: "Por favor, ¿qué cree que vamos a hacer?" -se preguntó mentalmente- Bien, Wanda, yo... -recomenzó a hablarle a la pelirrosada una vez que sus hermanas se hubieran ido- yo... yo...

-¿Sí?

Él respiró profundo y de una sólo vez le dijo-: Wanda-yo-quería-darte-este-anillo.

Mostró, entonces, el artículo que tenía entre las manos, un precioso anillo con un diamante brillante, como una muestra del amor que sentía por ella.

-¡Oh, Cosmo! Gracias, es lindo... pero... -empezó a hablar con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ¿No era el que tú querías? -preguntó Cosmo al notarle ese sentimiento.

-No, no es eso -le contestó ella-, es que me apena sentir que nunca más te volveré a ver.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó impresionado.

De repente, un fuerte viento empezó a correr que rápidamente cambió a mayor intensidad a tal punto que tumbó a Cosmo al suelo, quien trató de levantarse, pero este aire era más de los que sus fuerzas podían resistir, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, vio con temor como un remolino envolvía a Wanda y ésta le alzaba al cielo con dos grandes alas.

-Adios, querido -fue lo último que escuchó de ella, quien comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista.

-NO, WANDA, ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS -gritaba- ...

Y luego Cosmo apareció en su cama, con gotas de sudor frío cubriéndole la cara.

-Uf... -exhaló profundo- ¡Qué suerte! Todo fue un sueño, no, una pesadilla muy horrible.

-Sí, muy horrible -se escuchó una voz masculina a su lado.

-(O.O!)

Rápidamente prendió la luz y para su (espantosa) sorpresa resultó que la voz era de...

-¡¿Jefe Jorgen? ¿Qué hace acá y... -lo mira detenidamente- ...¡desnudo! (O.o?)

-¡RRayos! Crreo que otrra vez me pasé de copas -se excusó el fornido (y desnudo) hombre.

Era una mañana tranquila en la entrada de un hermoso templo vuelto residencia (esta vez ya no es un sueño), una mañana tranquila que sólo era opacada por una cruenta y encarnizada batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el patio frontal de dicha residencia. Una batalla de nieve.

-Espíritus del Más Allá... venid más acá...

Una hermosa y algo psicótica mujer de cabellos lilas, conocida en el mundo de las diosas (y las peleas callejeras) como Mandie realizaba un conjuro de invocación.

-...Atiendan mi llamado, a mí, su Diosa poderosa, sexy y voluptuosa...

-¡Oye! Ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo... -le gritó una chica de coletas, Tootie para los amigos.

-No me interrumpas, esto toma su tiempo -le encaró Mandie- ¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah sí! -retomando el conjuro- Vengan y forjen con la llama infernal del Averno al guerrero más letal que este mundo haya conocido.

Y un estruendo se escuchó en los cielos, las nubes ennegrecieron y las aves volaron en busca de un refugio. Un rayo cayó en la tierra y ésta mostró al ser que su Ama invocó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -estalló Mandie en una risa malévola- ¿Sorprendida enana?

-¿Qué rayos es eso? -Tootie no mostró sorpresa ni temor, de hecho, mostró confusión luego una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Mandie y fijó atención a su supuesto guerrero- ¿Qué mier...

El ser en cuestión era, al parecer, un enorme pulpo de nieve con más tentáculos de lo normal y en la parte superior un aparente casco de hielo transparente con un cerebro en su interior.

-¡Carajo! Otra vez invoqué a esta estupidez.

-No importa, ¡A PELEAR!

Y al grito de Tootie, las dos comenzaron su apacible 'juego' de bolas de nieve, Tootie con un su nuevo robot transformer lanzanieves marca Acme y Mandie... con esa cosa de nieve de tentáculos.

Por mientras, Cosmo caminaba por el recibidor de la casa, desperezándose del sueño.

-Otro día, otras cuentas que pagar –dijo revisando el correo.

-Buenos días, Cosmo –saludó Wanda.

-Ah... eee... Buenos días, Wanda –respondió el peliverde con un tono de voz medio triste.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Wanda al notar su actitud.

-No... nada... Todo está bien... –le dijo rehuyendo su mirada.

Él aún recordaba con medio el sueño que tuvo anoche, la imagen de ellos juntos en la entrada del templo y luego su novia abandonándole era algo que le causaba pesar.

-"¿Y si llegara el día en que Wanda se tenga que ir?" –pensó el universitario con tristeza.

(POSH) De lo concentrado que estaba, no fijó en la bola de nieve que perforó la puerta, le dio en la cara y lo arrojó contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? (#.o!) –exclamó con un ojo morado por el impacto y es porque la bola tenía una piedra escondida.

Abrió la puerta de la casa al patio y encontró a Mandie y Tootie en su bizarro juego de bolas de nieve.

-¡¿NIEVE? (O.O!)–exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, al parecer nevó anoche –le respondió su novia.

-¡Qué bacán! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Wanda?

-(n.n) Que podremos hacer muñecos de nieve, tomar chocolate caliente y abrigarnos en el salón con la misma frazada mientras vemos una película romántica –dijo la chica toda ilusionada.

-No, mejor: SE SUSPENDEN LAS CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PODRÉ USAR MI NUEVO TRINEO XD

-Sí, claro (o.o U)

Cosmo, entonces se metió a la casa y salió con una ropa más abrigadora y con un minitrineo.

-AYA VOY ...

Corrió unos cuantos metros para tomar impulso y se aventó sobre trineo.

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO –gritó a las chicas para luego pasar destruyendo sus guerreros de nieve.

-¡COSMO! (Ò.Ó) –gritaron enojadas las dos.

-... SOY EL REY DE LA NIEVE –gritaba eufórico.

Su carrera siguió, llegó hasta pasar el portón de templo, recorrió las escaleras hasta abajo y llegó a la pista. Fue ahí cuando las cosas no pintaron bien. El trineo comenzó a deshacer producto de la fricción de la madera sobre el asfalto, se hizo pedazos hasta no quedar nada de este, y para empeorar las cosas también el pantalón de Cosmo comenzaba a hacerse trizas hasta que por fin la carrera del chico se detuvo en medio de la calle.

-¡Cielos! ¿Por qué siento una corriente de aire? –se preguntó.

Miró a su parte baja y notó que ya no tenía trineo ni pantalones ni siquiera calzoncillo.

-¡Rayos! (o/o) –exclamó estirando su abrigo de invierno para cubrir sus partes privadas.

Entonces si fijó en lo que ocurrió, no había nieve en toda la calle y, misteriosamente, sólo había nevado en su casa.

-Bueno, al menos no fue peor –dijo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara con un grupo de transeúntes que pasaban por ahí y que le estaban tomando fotos y videos por sus celulares.

-(o/o) Uy... ahora sí es peor.

Minutos después Cosmo regresaba a su casa por algo de ropa, no sin antes dar cuentas a un agente de la policía que lo vino a buscar por conducta inmoral y exhibicionista. Ahora lo que tenía en mente era encontrar algo o alguien que le explique este extraño fenómeno en su hogar.

-Ya les dije que yo no fui –dijo Mandie muy molesta.

-No te hagas, sabemos que tú realizas los peores conjuros –dijo Tootie.

-(¬.¬) Grrr... Tal vez, pero esto de la nieve no fue obra mía –se defendió- Quizá fuiste tú –culpando a Tootie.

-(¬.¬) Oye, yo no cometo errores y no me quitan la licencia como a otras personas –mirando a Mandie.

-(ò.ó) ¡Maldita enana!

-Ya chicas, basta –ordenó Wanda interponiéndose entre las dos-, no hay razón para que se echen la culpa y peleen.

-Está bien... –dijeron las dos.

-Bien, si ninguna de las dos fue la culpable de que todo la ciudad y quizás el mundo entero me viera en bolas, ¿entonces quién? –preguntó Cosmo.

Fue entonces que percibieron un movimiento extraño en la nieve.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los cuatro.

Hicieron a un lado su discusión anterior y siguieron con la vista ese bulto de nieve que se movía de un lado a otro, luego en círculo alrededor del grupo, y de pronto explotaba casi asustándolos. Segundos después, 'algo' aterrizaba en la nieve y al fin lograron ver al culpable del cambio de clima.

-Hola, soy Freezy, el reilón de la nieve -saludó el extraño ser, que era orejudo, blanco y con un corazón en su pecho.

-¡ES UN VIRUS! -anunció Tootie con furia.

-¿Un virus? (O.O!) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ¡LA GRIPE PORCINA! –y Cosmo se escondió detrás de Wanda.

-¡Maldita alimaña! Pagarás por los problemas que nos has causado -habló una furibunda Mandie- ¡MUERE!

Sacó entonces su espada de quién-sabe-dónde y se lanzó al ataque. Pero justo cuando iba a dar el golpe que acabaría con la plaga, se detuvo misteriosamente.

-Mandie, ¿qué te sucede? -le preguntó Cosmo al ver este comportamiento.

-No... no... no puedo -decía la chica con la voz temblorosa.

-¡MANDIE! (o.o!)

-Es muy lindo para hacerle daño -dejó caer su arma, mientras todo rastro de furia desaparecía de ella para ser cambiado por una tierna mirada feliz.

-¡OH NO! -exclamó Wanda asustada- Ha sido hipnotizada por su belleza alienígena.

-Compra mis accesorios -dijo el virus alegremente- ¡AHORA! -cambiando a su forma diabólica por un momento.

-Hasta cuando tiene esos ojos satánicos se ve lindo -dijo Mandie con ojitos de corazón.

-ESTAMOS CONDENADOS -gritó Cosmo con terror.

Pero de repente un mazo gigante apareció sobre la criatura orejona. Ésta vio el objeto por unos instantes hasta que fue aplastada por el mazo dejando manchas de sangre regadas por todo el piso, resaltando más por la blancura de la nieve.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó el reilón antes de pasar a mejor vida.

Instantáneamente toda la nieve que cubría la residencia desapareció.

-Problema resuelto -dijo triunfantemente Tootie limpiando su mazo asesino de virus.

-Si así se combate virus, no me gustaría ser uno de ellos -dijo Cosmo entre sorprendido y asustado.

Minutos después, a la hora del desayuno, los noticieros anunciaban un extraño incidente ocurrido con un degenerado que se andaba sin pantalones por la calle, o sea Cosmo, mientras en la casa de éste, él y las tres diosas comentaban lo ocurrido anteriormente...

-Los virus, o sea las criaturas con orejas de conejo, son infecciones que sufre la computadora Yggdrasil, en la red de deseos –concluyó Wanda su explicación-, ¿lo comprendiste, cariño?

-Sí... eso creo –respondió Cosmo- Pero, ¿esas cositas son tan peligrosas?

-Claro que los virus son peligrosos -le explicó con un tono de rabia la niña de las coletas-, pueden afectar el curso de la historia, cambiándola o creando universos paralelos terribles.

-Creo que estás exagerando -le dijo Cosmo bastante escéptico.

-No, no exagero... Estos virus pueden crear mundos en donde tú y mi hermana sean los padrinos mágicos de un niño dientón de 10 años, o que Vicky y yo seamos hermanas y yo estuviera atraída por tu ahijado mágico, o que Mandie sea una princesa extraterrestre comprometida con otro extraterrestre de tentáculos.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos después de todo dicho, mas luego de unos segundos de silencio, reventaron en carcajadas.

-Oh vamos, Tootie, esas cosas no pueden ser ciertas -le dijo Wanda con su toque comprensivo de hermana mayor.

-Pero digo la verdad, he lidiado con estas criaturas y sé de lo que son capaces.

-Perdón, no te oí.

-(ò.ó) No te hagas el gracioso, Cosmo –dijo Tootie con enfado.

-(ó.ò) No, lo digo en serio, no te oí –se excusó el peliverde- Y ahora no puedo ver... WAAAAAAAAAA... ME QUEDÉ CIEGO –gritó y empezó a correr desesperadamente en círculos alrededor de la mesa- AUXILIO, AUXILIO, NO VEO, NO VEO.

-Cosmo, ¿qué te sucede? –le preguntó Wanda con preocupación.

-Se le desconectó el cerebro, supongo (¬.¬) –opinó Mandie.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó Tootie al tiempo que presionaba un botón en sus gafas, para luego examinar a Cosmo- ¡AJÁ! ES UN VIRUS.

Y efectivamente, era un virus el que estaba sobre la cabeza de Cosmo tapándole la visión.

-SOCORRO... –gritó el muchacho antes de chocar con la pared y quedando K.O.- (x.X)

Un segundo después, el virus que atacó a Cosmo se vuelve visible ante todos, era una especie de conejo, color morado con motitas amarillas y una carita feliz en el pecho.

-(n.n) Hola, soy Bromín, el reilón de las bromas –se presentó la criatura- y les contaré un chiste gratis: ¿Qué es rojo y está en todas partes?

-... –las chicas negaron con la cabeza al no conocer la respuesta.

-(n.n) Pues es fácil –dijo alegremente el pequeño reilón, para luego cambiar su forma a la una bestia feroz- (Ò.ó) Una sala cubierta de sangre JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... –y sacó una enorme y filuda hacha.

-¡CIELOS! –exclamó con terror Wanda.

-¡ES TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN LINDU! –dijo Mandie idiotizada por la 'ternura' del reilón.

-... –gritó Tootie con furia.

¡PUM! Y fue así que en pocos segundos, el reilón quedó como una mancha de sangre y estiércol sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Hija de la gran pu... (x.X) –se escuchó como último suspiro del virus.

-Eso fue suficiente –dijo triunfante la niña de lentes.

-Lo malo es que ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto (T.T) –dijo con pesar Wanda.

Un recientemente recompuesto Cosmo se acercó a ella amablemente.

-Si quieres yo te ayud... WAAAAAAAAAA... –gritó al ser levantado al aire por una fuerza desconocida.

-¡COSMO!

-¿Qué rayos sucede? –dijo Tootie al ver tal hecho.

Volvió a activar sus lentes y se dio con la sorpresa de que había más de esos virus y estaban jugando con Cosmo como si de una pelota de playa se tratara.

-AUXILIO SOCORRO BAJÉNME –rogaba el desafortunado peliverde siendo aventado de una lado a otro de la estancia.

-Ahora verán, malditos engendros –dijo Tootie sacando una especie de aspiradora transparente de la nada- ¡ACTIVANDO SUCCIÓN!

Al momento de presionar un botón, la máquina empezó a aspirar todo virus reilón que se hallaba en su rango de alcance.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... –gritaban como desesperados esas infernales criaturas.

Cuando ya no quedaban más virus sueltos, Tootie presionó otro botón.

-Proceso de depurado activado.

Y al momento de decirlo la aspiradora se convirtió en una licuadora de potente revolución que hizo un jugo rojiverde con los virus, los cuales fueron aniquilados por completo, no sin antes uno de ellos le mostrara un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio a su captora.

-Ahora sí, todo está en orden –dijo una ganadora Tootie una vez más.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó confusa Mandie despertando de su trance.

-Entonces, ¿ya estamos a salvo? –preguntó Cosmo.

-No, no lo creo –dijo con duda la niña- Esta repentina aparición masiva de virus debe tener su explicación, si no, ¿cómo es que aparecieron tantos aquí?

El resto de los presentes la miraron con inquietud.

-Lo investigaré –dijo activando sus gafas especiales comenzando a escudriñar en toda el área del comedor hasta que se detuvo en un punto- ¡AJÁ! Ese es el problema.

El punto donde halló lo que buscaba se hallaba en el espacio que separaba a Wanda de Cosmo.

-Cosmo acércate un paso a Wanda.

-De acuerdo –obedeció Cosmo a Tootie.

-Bien, ahora aléjate –le dijo la niña.

Y Cosmo se apartó de la pelirrosada.

-Claro, eso lo explica todo: Hay un agujero de gusano en la maraña de la continuidad tiempo-espacio entre ustedes dos, es por esa abertura cuatridimensional por la cual llegan los virus a este mundo.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Wanda.

-Yo no entendí eso de la continuidad (O.o?) –dijo Cosmo.

-¡Baboso! –le dijo Mandie- Significa que por andarte de arrumacos con mi hermana esos virus no vienen a fregarnos la vida (¬.¬)

-Ah, bien.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Tootie? –preguntó una preocupada Wanda.

-Aún no tengo idea, pero mi recomendación es que ustedes dos permanezcan separados por un tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamaron los dos novios.

-Sí, tal como lo oyeron: Desde ahora deben permanecer separados hasta que descubra cómo es que se abrió ese portal y darle solución -les ordenó Tootie.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, Cosmo -le dijo- "¿Cómo es que se pudo formar ese abertura?" -pensó.

Mientras tanto en el Cielo...

-Uf, ese fue el último -dijo un ángel arrojando en un agujero negro a un reilón que carcajeaba de lo lindo.

-Bien hecho, ahora a cerrar el portal -mandó otro ángel de mayor rango.

De inmediato, una cuadrilla de seres alados comenzó a girar alrededor del gran agujero oscuro, haciendo que éste se encogiera hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Listo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por esos virus -dijo el ángel comandante.

-Pero, ¿hacia dónde los hemos enviado? -preguntó curioso otro de ellos.

-¡Qué nos importa! No es problema nuestro.

Horas después, en la Universidad, las cosas en dicha institución andaban de malas, cuando se vio que la pareja de novios más popular del lugar, Cosmo y Wanda, había llegado por separado y, por si esto no fuera suficiente, ambos permanecían distanciados en todas clases a las que solían asistir; esto fue originando una serie de rumores que rápidamente se dispersó por el campus.

-¿Escucharon la última? Cosmo y Wanda ya no se hablan –comentó un fulano.

-¿Se habrán peleado? –preguntó una zutana.

-Puede que sí –respondió un alumno X.

-A lo mejor el huevón de Cosmo le habrá puesto los cuernos con otra –dijo un mengano.

-Tal vez –dijo una alumna quien sea.

-Ese &%$% no sabe apreciar a una chica hermosa como Wanda ¡Carajo! –opinó amablemente alguno de por ahí.

-Hay que quemarlo vivo (ò.ó) –propuso alguien.

-Sí, buena idea –respondieron a coro los demás.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿De qué hablan? (n.n) –saludó un cierto chico peliverde.

-¡MIREN! ¡ES COSMO! ¡A ÉL!

-¡OH MY GOD! (O.O!) ...

Y el chico salió corriendo para salvaguardar su vida, seguido de una multitud de estudiantes que portaban antorchas, hachas, guadañas y demás objetos amenazadores.

A unos metros de ahí, Wanda observaba la escena. ¡Cuánto deseaba ella poder ayudar a Cosmo en ese momento! Pero no podía. Si se acercaba a unos pocos metros de él, una fisura tiempo-espacio se abriría y los virus entrarían a este mundo y causarían desmanes. Por eso debía mantenerse lejos de él como dijo Tootie, de lo contrario alguien podría salir herido, o peor, Cosmo saldría herido.

-"Jamás me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo por mi culpa" –pensó mientras se alejaba hacia las instalaciones de la Universidad.

Mientras caminaba, Wanda recordó algo que ocurrió en la mañana, justo después del desayuno había recibido una llamada telefónica desde el Cielo. Le ordenaban regresar como un máximo en 3 días a su hogar. Esa era una de las órdenes que ella no esperaba escuchar y menos proviniendo del Alto Mando. Y peor todavía, recordarlo, sobre todo por el hecho de que Cosmo estuvo ahí presente escuchándolo todo.

Esa mañana...

-¿Wanda?

-¡Cosmo!

-¿Qué sucede? Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasará en tres días?

-No, no te lo puedo decir –dijo Wanda casi por irse.

-¡Espera! –le llamó con voz firme llamándole la atención- Vamos, dímelo.

-Es... es que... Es que debo irme –dijo ella.

Esa frase provocó que el cuerpo de Cosmo se helara.

-Bueno, pero... pero ¿sólo será por poco tiempo? –le preguntó esperando ingenuamente una respuesta esperanzadora- ¿Regresarás, no?

Wanda no respondió de inmediato, trató de idear una buena respuesta.

-La verdad, no lo sé, Cosmo, quizás cuando se solucione el problema por el que me llaman, pero no lo sé con seguridad.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Pensé que eras más inteligente y segura que yo y que estarías conmigo tal como lo prometiste.

-¡YA BASTA! –le gritó Wanda- Lo siento Cosmo, sé que te lo prometí pero son ordenes directas y no puedo desobedecerlas, por favor entiéndelo.

-Está bien... –dijo calmadamente el chico peliverde- Pues, entonces me retiro, tengo que ir a la universidad.

-Sí, nos veremos ahí... oh, creo no –dijo recordando la orden de Tootie.

-Ya, no importa, adiós –se despidió el chico.

La pelirrosada terminó de recordar con angustia aquel incidente, lo menos que quería era estar triste el resto del día a causa de la discusión con Cosmo.

-Si la causa del problema es lo que creo, quizás no pueda regresar –pensó.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Cosmo después de perder de vista a la turba que quería quemarlo vivo, fue directo a conversar con el jefe de su club sobre un asunto importante.

-Jefe, sólo le pido prestado un poco del dinero que ganó en la apuesta de la carrera -suplicó Cosmo.

-Eh... pues... no tengo.

-¿Cómo que no tiene? ¿Qué pasó?

Entonces por la mente de Jorgen empezaron a desfilar imágenes de juergas, borracheras, reggeaton, carreras clandestinas, reggeaton, mujeres, reggeaton y mil y una cosas en las cuales despilfarró el dinero.

-Errr... lo inverrtí en la bolsa... y después vino la crrisis económica y lo perrdí todo... Sí, eso -mintió él.

-¿De veras? (O.o)

-Sí, de verras.

-¡Rayos! (T.T) ¿Ahora qué haré con Wanda?

-¿Wanda? ¿Qué prroblema tienes con ella?–preguntó Jorgen con curiosidad- (O.O!) ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE LA ACABAS DE EMBARRAZARR!

-What?

-(Ò.Ó) ¡COSMO, ERES UN MALDITO IRRRRESPONSABLE! ¿QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRRE USARR CONDÓN? –gritó enfurecido el gigantesco jefe apunto de abalanzarse sobre su subordinado.

-No, no me entiende, sólo necesito dinero para comprarle un regalo antes de que ella salga de viaje, nada más –dijo apresuradamente un asustado Cosmo.

-¡Ah! Ya entender –le dijo Jorgen ya calmado- Bien, ahorra que me acuerdo, un sindicato de constrructorres tiene puestos disponibles en algún lado, perro dime: ¿puedes carrgarr sacos de arrena?

-No.

-¿Sabes perrforrarr rroca?

-No.

-¿Sabes hacerr un expediente técnico con todo, mediciones, metrrado, análisis de costos, cotización, índices, estudio de suelos?

-No.

-¡RRayos! Estás peorr que el autorr.

-(T.T)

-Al menos sabes escrribirr tu nombrre, con eso basta.

-¿Entonces me ayudará?

-Sí.

-Gracias, Jefe Jorgen.

Luego de eso, Cosmo continuó tranquilamente su día, asistiendo a sus clases y escapando de sus perseguidores de vez en cuando. Pero lo que más echaba de menos era sentir la presencia de su amada Wanda, quien acostumbraba ayudarle (mejor dicho soplarle) en los exámenes, y además le alegraba la vida con su sonrisa y sus palabras de aliento. La verdad es que su llegada le cambió su mundo, le dio un propósito para levantarse temprano en las mañanas, ser más estudioso y admirado por la gente que antes lo consideraba como un idiota perdedor sin futuro, después de ella no sabía si encontraría a una chica igual. Eso era algo que le llenaba de pesar su corazón.

Terminada su jornada de estudio, regresó al templo en su motocicleta, de seguro podría verla ahí, sabiendo que ella se podía trasladarse a través de los espejos.

Al llegar a su hogar, le llamó la atención encontrar a Tootie y a Mandie juntas en el patio, no peleando ni insultándose, sólo estando ahí juntas.

-¡Hey, chicas! ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó animadamente el recién llegado.

-Ah ¡Hola Cosmo! –saludó Mandie.

-¡Cosmo! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! –dijo Tootie- Fíjate, ya encontramos cómo es que se llegó a formar ese portal entre tú y mi hermana.

-¿De verás?

-Sí.

Entonces se escuchó una voz.

-¡Buenas tardes!

-Hermana, tú también llegaste en el momento justo.

-¿En el momento justo para qué? –preguntó Wanda guardando una distancia segura de Cosmo.

-Fíjense todos –les indicó Tootie- Cada portal que se abre y trae los virus a este mundo se debe a una fuente de energía maligna y esa energía maligna es producida por este árbol.

Y al momento que decía esto señaló a un viejo árbol sin hojas en el patio.

Pero, misteriosamente en el rostro de Wanda se dibujó una mueca de terror al ver dicho árbol.

-NOOOOOOOOOO... -gritó.

Su grito atrajo la atención de los demás.

-Wanda, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó con preocupación Cosmo.

-¿Sabes algo de este árbol? –le preguntó Mandie.

Wanda no respondió, su rostro seguía mostrando esa mirada de profundo terror.

-Wanda, por favor dínoslo, ¿sabes algo? –le volvió a preguntar Cosmo mientras avanzaba hacia ella provocando que una ventana se rompiera.

-No... no... no... –dijo entre sollozos su novia alejándose de él.

-Por favor, dilo así de esa forma podemos estar juntos y evitar todo este sufrimiento –dio otro paso hacia adelante al tiempo que un remolino de aire se formaba entre ambos.

-¡NO! –gritó Wanda- Cosmo lo nuestro no debió nunca suceder.

Fue lo último que dijo para luego salir corriendo del lugar, y al hacerlo la zona volvía a estar en calma.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó Cosmo con preocupación.

Continuará...

* * *

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love  
Give love give love give love give love  
Give love give love give love  
_

_Love's such an old fashioned Word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves_

(_Under Pressure _- Queen. Canción que escuché al terminar este capítulo)

Al igual que el título de la canción, yo también ando bajo presión, pues este fic lo estoy terminando casi como una obligación moral conmigo mismo, ya casi no tengo ideas para este fic y ahora sólo quiero terminarlo pronto para ya no tener a mi conciencia molestándome. Perdonen por demorarme demasiado o si es que este capítulo resultó muy tedioso.

Ummm... se supone que aquí, de acuerdo al OVA de Oh My Goddess! deberían aparecer Sayoko y Megumi, interpretadas por Trixie y Vicky respectivamente, pero no las incluí por... por... bueno, por falta de inspiración, y además que este capítulo, según el doblaje latino, debería llamarse "El secreto de Belldandy", pero esta vez me basé en el título original en japonés porque... porque... ay no sé por qué.

Ahora lo más importante, los agradecimientos a los reviews (si no fue por ellos no seguiría escribiendo): A.S. Losia, Emily Ant y Goregirl. También agradeciendo a la gente fiel que lee este fic.

Ya el siguiente capítulo es el último, espero terminarlo este año.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Atentamente,

saQhra


	5. Por el amor de una Diosa

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GODDESS! PERTENECE KOSUKE FUJISHIMA Y FAIRLY ODDPARENTS PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN

**Oh My Fairy!**

Capítulo 5: Por el amor de una Diosa

La noche llegó a la Residencia Morisato. Afuera el clima castigaba la ciudad con una fuerte y fría lluvia, mientras adentro la preocupación hacía lo mismo con sus inquilinos, sobre todo a Cosmo y Wanda.

-¿Por qué no puedo verla, Mandie?

-Entiéndelo Cosmo, es mejor que permanezcan separados por el bien de los dos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, idiota –le gritó Tootie- Nos tardamos toda una hora en instalar esa barrera en la puerta de su cuarto...

-...Y sólo para que tú intentes entrar y la acabes destruyendo la casa y el mundo entero –completó Mandie.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada –respondió Cosmo con resignación.

Hasta ese entonces, estos tres integrantes de esta improvisada familia habían estado debatiendo las posibles soluciones, las causas y el oscuro rumbo de la crisis que transcurría en la casa.

-Así que mencionaste que Wanda regresaría al Cielo, ¿no es así? –preguntó Mandie.

-Sí así es – contestó Cosmo- Según lo que ella me dijo, es que el aviso de retorno es urgente, aunque no me dio más detalles y sólo me dijo que sería para arreglar algún desperfecto en la computadora Yggdrasil o para solucionar el lío de los virus.

-¡Momento! – exclamó Tootie de pronto- Si se trata de arreglar computadoras o matas virus, debieron llamarme a mí y no a Wanda –su rostro tomó un semblante serio y pensativo- Algo no encaja bien en este asunto.

-Tienes razón, enana –dijo Mandie- Llamaré a esos del Cielo a ver qué me dicen.

Luego Mandie fue al teléfono y marcó los números.

-_¡Aló! ¡Buenas noches!_ –se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea- _Se ha comunicado con el Servicio de Deseos de las Diosas, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?_

-¡Aló! Soy Mandie –se anunció la diosa pelivioleta.

-Eeeto... ¿Quién? –se escuchó la voz confundida de la operadora.

-MANDIE –gritó ella- Diosa del Pasado, licencia tipo B, comuníqueme con su jefe AHORA –amenazó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Uy! Lo siento, número equivocado.

-¿Cómo que equivocado? Me acaban de decir que es el Servicio de las Diosas.

-Lo siento... –se escuchó muy nerviosa la otra voz- Se pierde la señal... tenemos interferencia... estamos entrando a un túnel...

-¡OIGA! No me ponga excusas tontas –le dijo Mandie muy furiosa, hasta que luego la línea se cortó y sólo se escuchaba el conocido timbre de colgado- Malditos hijos de la gran p...

Tootie, quien veía esto, sólo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación, no había más que hacer, sólo esperar.

Cosmo por mientras se dirigió a la habitación de Wanda, quedó frente a la puerta de dicha habitación, la cual estaba sellada y protegida por sugerencia de Tootie.

-Wanda –llamó desde afuera esperando que su novia lo escuchara, aunque en su interior tenía ganas de echar la puerta abajo, mas se contuvo- Wanda, perdóname por actuar como tonto (otra vez) esta tarde... quiero que sepas... que pase lo que pase... yo te esperaré... –luego se retiró a su propia habitación.

Wanda lloró, estuvo atenta a cada una de sus palabras.

A la mañana siguiente, Cosmo despertaba atrasado (como de costumbre), se vistió (como de costumbre), preparó su mochila (como de costumbre), encendió su motocicleta (como de costumbre) y partió rumbo a la Universidad (como de costumbre). La diferencia con los días anteriores era que esta vez Wanda no lo acompañaría hoy, ni mañana.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la casa, dos personas estaban teniendo una discusión de suma importancia.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca, Mandie?

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo mi idea?

-Es demasiado peligroso usar sellos avanzados en este mundo y peor aún para ti, que te quitaron la licencia hace meses.

-¡OYE! –le encaró su hermana mayor muy ofendida- Sólo por haber sido expulsada del Cielo no significa que no pueda realizar este hechizo avanzado.

-Pero... –intervino Tootie.

-Sin pero –le cortó Mandie-, ya hemos hablado de lo bien que resultará mi plan: Anularemos la energía contenida en el árbol, eso dejará de atraer a los virus a este lugar, se solucionará el desequilibrio del sistema, se solucionará la crisis económica, se encontrará la cura al cáncer, clasificaremos al Mundial de Sudáfrica y Wanda no tendrá que irse nunca de este mundo.

-¡¿Eh? –exclamó muy dudosa Tootie.

-Bueno, clasificar al Mundial no podremos, pero lo importante es que Wanda ya no se tendrá que ir.

-Pero yo quiero que Wanda venga al Cielo conmigo –dijo Tootie con un puchero.

-Pero no querrás que esté lloriqueando todo el tiempo allá arriba, ¿verdad?

-Pues... no.

-Ya ves, por eso ella debe quedarse aquí y ser feliz con Cosmo –dijo Mandie con decisión- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás conmigo?

-Si es por Wanda, ya pues.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es programar el momento exacto para realizar el hechizo máximo de magia y tiene que ser antes de dos días.

-¿Antes de dos días?

-Sí, ¿qué esperas? ¡Anda! ¡Muévete!

Ya acordados los movimientos, ambas hermanas diosas dieron inicio a su plan.

Mientras tanto Cosmo terminaba su día de clases y comenzaba su ardua tarea de juntar el dinero para el regalo de Wanda. Gracias a la ayuda "desinteresada" de Vicky (a la que tuvo de pagarle una comisión por la "ayudita") logró encontrar unos "excelentes" empleos momentáneos, entre los cuales estaban: reparador de antenas (a 200 m. del suelo), despulgador de caballos (en movimiento), asistente de gimnasio (como saco de boxeo), repartidor de pizza (envenenada), espía de la mafia, sujeto de prueba en choques de auto, domador de leones, vendedor de DVDs piratas, destapador de baños públicos, niñero de monos y, por último, trabajador de fotocopiadoras (de este empleo lo echaron por fotocopiarse el trasero).

-Uf... estoy muerto –exclamó el chico desplomándose en la banca de un parque- Lo bueno de esto es que me pagan diario y obtuve bastante.

Miró su reloj.

-Aún me quedan diez minutos antes de ir al trabajo que me recomendó el Jefe Jorgen –luego se dijo- Por mientras compraré un caramelo de limón para aliviar el hambre.

Avanzó por la alameda comercial rumbo a un edificio en construcción. En el camino se compró su "almuerzo" (sí, sólo un mísero caramelo) y se entretenía viendo en los escaparates de los diferentes negocios que ahí habían.

En uno esos, algo le llamó la tención, era una sortija, una bonita pieza de joyería bien trabajada, y por tanto, muy cara.

Pero había algo en ese objeto que despertó una emoción en su mente y él no sabía muy bien de qué era.

-Mejor sigo caminando –se dijo y dejó de lado el asunto.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Morisato, las cosas tampoco iban tan "bien" como a Cosmo.

La poderosa Mandie luchaba contra la fuerza de gravedad que a cada momento trataba de hacerle perder el equilibrio y provocar que derribara los 16 baldes de helado de 3 litros cada uno.

-Listo, aquí está lo que pediste –le dijo a Tootie, quien se hallaba frente a su laptop.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, ¿para qué rayos es todo este helado? –preguntó muy enojada la hermana mayor.

-Pues para mí, lógico –le contestó la niña de las gafas-, necesito combustible para mi cerebro –y procedió a abrir uno de los baldes y clavaba un gran cucharón en este.

-¿Y TODO ESO ES SÓLO PARA TI?

-Sí. Como tú dijiste que hay que terminar los preparativos antes de dos días, necesitaré estar despierta las 24 horas del día.

-Ah, ya veo... ¿Me das un poco?

-No.

-¿Qué hacen?

-¡WANDA! –gritaron asustadas al oír la voz de su hermana.

De inmediato Tootie apagó el aparato, antes de que Wanda viera siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-A ver, ¿qué estaban haciendo? –volvió a preguntar la pelirrosada.

-Nada malo, sólo viendo porno –dijo Mandie soltando la primera burrada que se le vino a la mente y recibiendo una mirada de enojo de parte de Tootie.

-¡Oh Vaya! –exclamó sonrojada Wanda- Perdón por interrumpir, ya me retiro a preparar la cena para Cosmo.

-Sí, anda nomás tranquila (n.n) –le dijo Mandie.

-Tootie, continuemos –le ordenó a la niña de las coletas una vez que Wanda se hubo retirado.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No puedo continuar –dijo llorosa la niña- Cuando apagué el monitor, todo lo que había avanzado se borró.

-¡¿QUÉ? (O.O?) ¿Acaso no lo guardaste?

-Sí lo hice, pero el maldito Windows Vista perdió toda la info BUAAAAAAAAAA...

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, Cosmo iniciaba su turno nocturno como obrero de Construcción Civil.

-Bueno, Cosmo, me alegrra saberr que hayas tenido el valorr de venirr –saludó Jorgen, quien también estaba ahí para vigilar que el peliverde no se metiera en problemas.

-Gracias, Jefe Jorgen.

-Ahorra, tu primerra tarrea serrá poner una bolsa de cemento en la mezcladorra, muy fácil parra un principiante como tú.

-Claro.

Llevó una bolsa hasta la máquina mezcladora y la aventó en ésta, sin abrir el empaque, lo que provocó que la máquina se descontrolara e, instantes después, la misma bolsa saliera disparada con dirección a la cabeza de Jorgen.

10 minutos de dolor después.

-Okay, tu siguiente tarrea serrá subirr estos ladrillos al segundo piso, ¿crees poder hacerlo? –preguntó Jorgen.

-Descuide, lo ahora en un santiamén.

Y empezó a empujar la carretilla repleta de ladrillo por una rampa inclinada, llegó al segundo piso y depositó la carga en su lugar. El único problema fue que lo hizo muy cerca del borde, dejando caer los ladrillos sobre el primer desafortunado que hallaba debajo en este preciso momento, o sea Jorgen.

Otros minutos de terrible dolor después.

-Ayyyyy... Bueno, Cosmo, en vista que erres bueno destrozando cosas y huesos, te encarrgarré la laborr de derribarr este murro.

-De acuerdo –dijo sonriente el peliverde a punto de usar un mazo sobre la estructura a derribar.

-ESPERRA –le gritó su jefe- Antes me pondrré un poco alejado para darrte más espacio parra que trabajes.

Y entonces se alejó unos 30 metros lejos de Cosmo.

-LISTO, COMIENZA DE UNA VEZ.

Y al escuchar la orden de su jefe, Cosmo dio el primer golpe al muro, justo en la base de éste, formándose entonces una grieta que avanzó por toda la estructura hasta llegar al otro lado del muro, en donde Jorgen pensó encontrarse a salvo de todo peligro.

-Mier... –fue lo último que dijo el corpulento hombre antes de ser aplastado por 100 metros cúbicos de ladrillo y cemento.

Los minutos transcurrían, las horas transcurrían. El silbato de una tetera despertaba a una dormida Wanda.

-¡Oh Cielos!

Corrió presurosa hacia la cocina, apagó la hornilla y bajó la tetera. Con lentitud pero tranquilidad comenzó a prepararse un té para que le devuelva el calor al cuerpo. Se sentía cansada, pues por horas había estado trabajando en el tejido de un suéter de lana.

Entonces el timbre de la entrada sonó, y luego de eso, el golpe de un pesado objeto contra el suelo de madera llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Es Cosmo –se dijo la chica- Así es como suena cuando se cae.

Se disponía a ir a su encuentro alegremente, pero al estar a punto de abrir la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo. Ya por poco había olvidado que podía acercársele a más de 10 metros, de lo contrario todo a su alrededor explotaría.

-Ya me voy – se escuchó la voz de Mandie.

La diosa de cabello lila se acercó a la entrada y encontró el cuerpo desmayado de Cosmo y muy 'delicadamente' (tradúzcase como violentamente) lo llevó a rastras hasta su respectiva habitación y lo posó 'suavemente' en la cama.

-Pareces un niño –le dijo al durmiente muchacho- ¿Qué sería de tu vida sin nuestra ayuda? ¡Quizás ya hace rato te hubieran comido los lobos!

Mandie salió de ahí y fue a avisar a su hermana sobre la llegada del peliverde, ya no habría necesidad de llevarle la comida si ahora dormía como oso en hibernación. Viéndolo así, Wanda también decidió que era hora descansar.

La noche para Cosmo pasó tranquilamente, luego de un pesado día de estudio y trabajo, se hundió directamente en el mundo de los sueños. Su mente navegó entre los buenos recuerdos que tuvo en su vida, sobre todo el tiempo que pasó al lado de Wanda: La vez que ella apareció junto a él cuando sólo quería una pizza, la vez que llegaron a esta casa y sus compañeros armaron ese fiestón que casi la destroza, la vez que fueron a la playa aunque Cosmo le tuviera miedo al gua, la primera vez que Wanda lo besó para que saliera del trance del hechizo de Mandie, la vez en que ganó la competencia de motos cuando Wanda fue la única que no perdió la fe en él, la vez en que ella quería tener un anillo y él no tenía dinero para comprarlo.

-¡Momento! ¡El anillo!

Entonces un chispazo se iluminó en su mente. Recordó algo sobre un anillo, una promesa, un árbol, un niño, todo eso antes de conocer a Wanda. Había una verdad que él no recordaba, estaba ahí en su mente, pero él no alcanzó a comprender más, pues al instante despertó.

En ese momento Wanda sintió un escalofrío.

-¡Oh no! Lo está recordando –se dijo con temor- Por favor, Dios, no permitas que él lo recuerde –rogaba ella.

Cosmo salió de la cama, se puso su ropa, y sin decir adiós, salió de la casa.

Wanda suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó la motocicleta alejándose, salió de su habitación y se sorprendió al encontrar una nota en la puerta. La nota era de Cosmo y decía: "Prometo que te lo traeré mañana, hasta entonces espera, por favor". Y ella lloró.

Ese día era 23 de Diciembre, era feriado en las Instituciones Educativas, un día doblemente feliz para Cosmo, porque por un lado no tendría que estudiar y por el otro lado tendría el día entero para "cachuelarse" en cualquier empleo al paso, vendiendo rifas para canastas navideñas, desatorando borrachos de las letrinas, envolviendo regalos bombas, reparando árboles de navidad, etc.

Mientras eso ocurría en la calle con Cosmo; en casa, luego de 23 horas diseñando bocetos, armando modelos a escala, revisando los libros de círculos de alquimia, desinstalando Windows Vista y reinstalando la versión XP, y sin olvidad los 57 litros de helado, Tootie lograba por fin completar los cálculos del momento y lugar exactos de la ubicación idónea para el sello.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó para luego caerse desmayada hacia un lado.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Bien hecho –le felicitó Mandie, quien despertaba de una "corta siesta"- Ahora sólo falta dibujar el círculo mágico.

-Pero, Mandie –le interrumpió Tootie, recuperándose de pronto-, ahora que lo pienso con más tranquilidad, esto del círculo mágico no nos traerá problemas con los del Cielo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si ellos ordenaron que Wanda regrese, ¿entonces no estaremos yendo en contra de lo que dicen? ¿Crees que se enojaran?

-Pues que se enojen esos hijos de su madre –habló furiosa- Eso se lo merecen por echarme del Cielo y colgarme mientras hablaba –y Tootie la miró molesta- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿O sea que todo esto es por tu venganza personal?

-Pues...

-¡No puedo creer que te haya ayudado para semejante cosa!

-¡Oye! Recuerda que esto también lo hacemos por Wanda –le encaró su hermana mayor.

-Pero... -y Tootie se quedó sin nada que responderle.

-Así que manos a la obra que el tiempo se nos acaba –le ordenó Mandie.

-Claro, fácil es decirlo –dijo la niñita con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Ahora que recuerdo, tú desaprobaste el curso de Dibujo Técnico de Círculos Mágicos y de Transmutación.

-Eso fue en el pasado...

-Tres veces.

-Como dije: eso fue en el pasado, he practicado bastante desde la primaria de Diosas, sólo dime dónde ubicarlo y yo lo hago.

-Bueno...

Y al anochecer de ese mismo día, Wanda había logrado completar el tejido del suéter para Cosmo. Este sería el último y único recuerdo que dejaría para él, pues en las siguientes horas se las dedicaría a borrar cualquier rastro de su estadía en este mundo.

Comenzó por los adornos de la casa que ella escogió para la decoración, quitó su taza de té, ahora quedaría una solitaria taza, los premios y peluches que Cosmo ganó para ella.

Y por último y más difícil, tomó el álbum de fotos. Comenzó a revisarlo página por página, deteniéndose un rato a contemplar una foto, recordando el momento que quedó grabado en ésta.

-Aquí es de cuando Cosmo y yo fuimos a la playa –se dijo-, tuvieron que sacarlo arrastrando luego de caer del bote.

Volteó a la siguiente página.

-Ésta es de cuando intentó ensamblar el motor de la motocicleta con un destapador de baño.

Volteó a la siguiente página.

-Y ésta es de cuando ganó en esa carrera y sus compañeros de equipo le dieron muchos obsequios –un nudo se formó en su garganta-, el dijo que eran gratis... y luego tuvo que pagarlos.

Y sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras pasaba sus dedos por las fotografías borrando su rostro de ellas.

-Tantos recuerdos... tanta alegría... y todo se tenga que olvidar –decía entre sollozos.

La noche pasó y ella continuó en su tarea de borrar cualquier rastro de ella en la vida de Cosmo.

Y llegó el 24 de Diciembre. Cosmo recibió este día en la ciudad haciendo turnos corridos durante toda la madrugada, estaba hambriento, ojeroso y casi al borde del cansancio, pero después de tanto esfuerzo había conseguido juntar el dinero suficiente para el regalo de Wanda.

-Hola, hola, abran por favor.

La dependiente de la joyería casi salta del susto al llegar a la puerta del local y encontrarse con un ojeroso, desalineado y sudoroso chico peliverde que pedía que se le atendiera.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó dubitativamente la señorita temiendo que se tratara de un asaltante.

-Sí, vengo a comprar el anillo que se encuentra en el escaparate –dijo Cosmo con desesperación.

Al escuchar la palabra "comprar", la joven dejó pasar al muchacho y le mostró la joya solicitada.

-¿Es esta la que busca?

-Sí.

-Bien, el costo es de 50,000 yenes, ¿pagará con Visa o Mastercard?

Y sin presentirlo recibió de lleno en la mano el dinero mencionado.

-¿Pagará en efectivo? –dijo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Sí y gracias – respondió Cosmo saliendo del establecimiento con la joya en mano y dejando a la mujer con una cara de felicidad propia de alguien que podría hacer su cena navideña con música y cerveza incluida.

En casa, Wanda observaba el reloj, eran las 7:20 de la mañana. En diez minutos se terminaría la angustiante espera y ella sería llevada al Cielo.

Como un acto de amor fue a la habitación de Cosmo y dejó el suéter que con tanto cariño había tejido para él.

-Dios, por favor, permite que Cosmo conserve sus recuerdos sobre mí.

Luego se retiró de la habitación, se dirigió a la entrada y usando sus poderes desapareció sus ropas terrenales e hizo reaparecer sobre su cuerpo la ropa de Diosa con la que llegó a este mundo. Hecho esto abrió la puerta y salió al patio.

Una vez afuera, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con sus dos hermanas en una dudosa actividad.

-¡Tootie! ¡Mandie!

Las dos, la hermana menor y la hermana mayor, dieron un respingo asustadas al escuchar sus nombres.

-¡Oh Cielos! –exclamó la pelirrosa al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo- Ese es un círculo de magia avanzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? –dijo Mandie inocentemente- Sí, ¿verdad que me quedó muy bonito?

-Y esta vez sólo le tomó una noche –añadió una ojerosa Tootie.

-Tú cállate.

-Por favor, no hagan eso –suplicó Wanda- Si intervienen ustedes también serán castigadas.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron en silencio un poco preocupadas por lo que dijo Wanda y viendo como comenzaba a separarse de ellas.

-Si yo regreso al Cielo, esto se solucionará –les dijo.

Lentamente el cielo, que esa mañana amaneció despejado y azul, comenzó a tornarse de color púrpura, este fenómeno no pudo ser apreciado por las personas normales de la ciudad, pero sí por un universitario peliverde llamado Cosmo que estaba a pocos metros del templo.

-¡Oh no, ya empezó!

Y con todas sus energías fue subiendo las escaleras de la entrada lo más rápido posible.

-¡WANDA!

Y la chica dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Cosmo...

-Wanda... –el peliverde avanzó hacia ella lentamente- Wanda, al fin... al fin pude...

Pero estando a pocos metros de separación una explosión se sintió a su alrededor.

Luego una luz banca rodeó a Wanda, comenzando ésta a elevarse del suelo.

-¡WANDA! –gritaron los tres, Cosmo, Mandie y Tootie.

-Por favor, Cosmo, no te acerques –le rogó ella.

-Wanda, espera, debo decir algo –le dijo él esforzándose por avanzar entre el fuerte remolino de viento-: Al fin pude recordar... al fin pude recordar aquella promesa que te hice.

-¿Qué?

-La promesa que te hice ese día, no lo he olvidado.

-Cosmo... yo tampoco lo he olvidado... pero esa promesa no se pudo cumplir...

-Pues ahora la cumpliré –dijo acercándose más a ella, tratando de vencer la fuerte ráfaga de viento circundante a Wanda- Este es el obsequio que no pude darte.

Y le mostró lo que tenía en la mano: el anillo que él le había comprado.

Wanda con lágrimas en los ojos suspiró su nombre y trató de alcanzar la mano de Cosmo. Pero el remolino se hacía más fuerte y su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar más altura, separando lentamente a ambos.

-¡COSMO!

-¡WANDA!

Cada uno gritó el nombre del otro, como queriendo que el Destino se apiadara de ellos y no los separara, pero no podían competir contra la fuerza divina. La sentencia ya estaba dictada y nada podía cambiarla.

-AHORA MANDIE.

Y cuando todo parecía perdido, Mandie inició el conjuro.

-Seca el océano/ drena el cielo/ borra el color del sol/ Paraliza el trueno/ descarrila la Tierra/ quema las estrellas una por una –pronunciado el conjuro, Mandie gritó con todas sus fuerzas-: ACTÍVATE CÍRCULO DE MAGIA PROTECTORA.

Se sintió una fuerte explosión de energía en todo el templo, después una luz intensa le siguió, encegueciendo a todos.

Pasaron varios minutos de inconsciencia, tras los cuales Mandie despertaba atontada por el despliegue de poder.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se preguntó.

Giró la cabeza a la izquierda encontrándose con el cuerpo de su hermana menor.

-¡Oye, enana, despierta!

-Hoy no tengo escuela, mamá –dijo entre sueños la niña.

-Despierta de una vez, tonta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –exclamó Tootie despabilándose- Oh, no puede ser, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidas?

-No tengo idea –le respondió su hermana.

-Pero, ¿y el conjuro? ¿Habrá funcionado?

Ante esa pregunta, Mandie dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Observó cómo había quedado el patio de la casa: un desastre total con ramas, hojas, vidrios y tejas desperdigadas por todos lados.

Pero entonces vio a alguien en el suelo.

-Tootie, mira.

La niña de lentes escuchó a su hermana y apuntó la vista a donde ella señalaba.

Ahí frente a ellas estaba su otra hermana, desmayada.

-¡Wanda! –exclamaron.

-El conjuro funcionó, ella sigue aquí –dijo Mandie feliz y con orgullo de que su plan funcionara, aunque en el fondo ella tampoco estuvo muy seguro de que su conjuro funcionase.

Ambas hermanas corrieron presurosas hacia su hermana. Mandie la tomó en brazos y la reanimó sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Por suerte, Wanda despertó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó.

-¿No te das cuenta? –le dijo feliz Mandie- Evitamos que te fueras del lado de Cosmo.

Fue entonces, que la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡COSMO! ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con preocupación haciendo que sus hermanas también se preocuparan.

Sondearon la zona con la vista. Y entonces divisaron un cuerpo al otro lado del patio.

-¿Cosmo! –Wanda gritó y rápidamente fue hasta su lado- Cosmo, Cosmo, despierta, despierta –le suplicó sosteniendo la cabeza de su amado entre sus brazos.

Mas él no despertaba.

El rostro de Wanda se llenó de miedo y gritó-: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Desesperada, pensó en lo peor.

Mandie observó la escena, cruzó su vista con los ojos llorosos de su hermana y comprendió su miedo. Se acercó a ella y verificó el cuerpo del peliverde.

-Calma, no está muerto, sólo inconsciente –le dijo con calma.

-Debemos despertarlo.

-Parece que será imposible –dijo Tootie acercándose a ellas y examinando bien a Cosmo-, está tan adentro de su propia mente que ni él mismo puede salir.

-Entonces... –pronunció Wanda en un susurro- tendré que ir yo a sacarlo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loca hermana? –exclamó asustada Tootie.

-Sólo piénsalo bien, Wanda –le advirtió la mayor de las tres con mucha preocupación-, no sabes qué cosas deben estar dentro de la mente más caótica del mundo: La mente de Cosmo.

-No importa, asumiré las consecuencias si con eso es necesario para salvarlo –dijo Wanda con decisión.

-Bien –dijo Mandie viendo la determinación en los ojos antes llorosos de Wanda-, ve entonces.

Y ante los ojos de preocupación y temor de sus hermanas, Wanda acercó su frente a la de Cosmo, en un instante ambas mentes, ambos pensamientos se conectaron y sincronizaron.

Tras segundos de viaje recorriendo el laberinto de recuerdos de Cosmo, el viaje de Wanda terminó en un momento específico de la vida del peliverde, a la edad de 10 años.

Un pequeño Cosmo recorría las calles de esa misma ciudad en un día de verano, en un viaje de vacaciones.

En un momento, el niño alzó la vista al cielo y divisó un pilar de luz en lo alto de una colina, guiado por la curiosidad de su tierna edad y exagerada inocencia, se dirigió hacia donde provenía esa luz de la cual ningún otro humano parecía percatarse.

Tras alcanzar la colina, se encontró a las puertas de un templo. Sin miedo entró al patio, siguiendo el rastro de la luz, llegando hasta donde un enorme y viejo árbol se encontraba.

El pilar de luz se disolvió y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar allí a una niña de su misma edad, una niña que a sus ojos de infante de diez años le pareció el ser más bonito del mundo.

La niña, vestida de un traje jamás visto por esos lares y con un cabello rosado, notó la presencia del niño.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante un lapso de tiempo que parecía eterno. Hasta que la niña habló.

-¡Hola!

Cosmo se sobresaltó cuando la niña le saludó, pues en su corta vida ninguna niña ni le dirigía la palabra, y menos una tan bonita.

-Eh... ho-hola –devolvió el saludo con dificultad.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó la niña pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? –al no estar acostumbrado a hablar con gente del sexo opuesto (además de su mamá), a Cosmo le era difícil articular palabra alguna a esta niña- Mi-mi nombre es Cosmo –le contestó luego de un rato.

-Hola Cosmo, mi nombre es Wanda –le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

El nombre resonó en la cabeza de Cosmo como una campana, era un nombre que nunca había escuchado y le resultaba tan lindo que quedó en trance por unos segundos hasta que vio el rostro de Wanda a centímetros de él, cosa que le hizo dar un brinco hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que una chica no se acercaba bastante a él a menos que sea para golpearlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma –dijo en tono divertido ella- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡¿Qué? Yo... etto... yo pensaba en esa luz que había antes de verte –dijo él, esperando que no se diera cuenta que pensaba en ella realmente- Me preguntaba qué era esa luz.

-¡Oh vaya! –exclamó Wanda como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento- Ningún humano normal puede ver esa luz, eso significa que tu alma es armónica con la mía.

-O que tal vez me di muchos golpes en la cabeza y ya alucino –dijo para sí mismo el niño.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada jejeje –río nerviosamente y provocando que la niñita se contagiara con su risa y también riera con él.

Y fue en ese mismo día que un lazo de amistad se formó entre ellos. Los siguientes días fueron los mejores para Cosmo. Él había encontrado una amiga con quien jugar, alguien con quien pasar los días de aburrimiento en esa ciudad. Ambos iban a las ferias, jugaban a las escondidas en aquel templo en que se conocieron, Cosmo le enseñaba las cosas de la ciudad, sorprendido por la curiosidad y el empeño que ponía Wanda por querer aprender más junto a él.

Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo junto su amistad se volvía más fuerte. Llegando un momento en que Cosmo pensó que podían llegar a ser más que sólo amistad.

Al ocaso del sexto día, los dos se encontraban a los pies del árbol en que se conocieron, lugar donde siempre se despedían para regresar cada quien a su casa.

-Wanda, ¿puedes estar aquí más temprano?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que quiero darte algo, ¿prometes hacerlo?

-Eh... claro –le dijo la niña después de meditarlo.

-Bien, es una promesa –le dijo Cosmo acercando su mano con el meñique extendido.

Wanda, quien no comprendía este gesto, lo miró confundida.

-Vamos, junta tu dedo con el mío, así haremos la promesa –le explicó el niño.

Y ambos juntaron sus dedos.

-Hasta mañana entonces –le dijo Cosmo para luego correr rumbo a la casa donde se hospedaba.

Temprano en la mañana del séptimo día, Cosmo regresaba al mismo lugar de siempre. Ahí encontró a Wanda, sólo que había algo diferente en ella. Vio su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Wanda, ¿qué te pasó?

La niña no respondió y sólo lloró más que antes.

-Cosmo, yo te he fallado.

El peliverde no sabía a qué se refería su amiga.

Entonces ella le explicó con la verdad, confesó que no era humana, qué era una diosa en entrenamiento que había bajado del Cielo a la Tierra a aprender el comportamiento de los humanos antes de graduarse. También le explicó sobre la promesa que hicieron el día anterior, una promesa inocente de niños pero que resultaba casi como un contrato ante Dios, algo que para ella no estaba permitido por ser muy pequeña y sin autorización.

-...Ahora seré castigada y no me darán mi licencia si no hago que este contrato se anule –dijo entre sollozos- y para hacerlo debo borrar tus recuerdos.

Cosmo se quedó en silencio, tratando de captar la idea de lo que su amiga le quería comunicar.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Pero Cosmo, son tus recuerdos, todo lo que pasamos juntos.

-Lo sé, pero también siento que es mi culpa que te castiguen, y no quiero que eso te pase.

-Pero...

-Vamos, Wanda, debes hacerlo –le dijo Cosmo con optimismo-, ya encontraré alguna forma de recuperar lo que perdí. Mi mamá siempre dice que lo que perdemos algún día regresa a nosotros o algo así.

La niña sonrió ante estas palabras de esperanza.

-Entonces será hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar, te prometo que te lo haré recordar.

Y posó sus manos en las sienes del muchacho. Una luz rodeó la cabeza peliverde de Cosmo, en ese momento todos los recuerdos de los días que había pasado junto a Wanda desaparecían. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse y cayó al suelo. Y de su mano caía un anillo, un regalo que iba a entregar a Wanda y que ahora ya era imposible de hacerlo.

-_Ahora lo recuerdo_ –dijo una voz, que resultó ser la voz madura de Cosmo- _Fue por eso que sentía que te había visto desde antes de aquella noche en la casa club_.

-_Sí, yo también lo recuerdo_ –dijo la voz de Wanda adulta-, _siempre lo recordé_.

-_También recordé la promesa que hicimos, el anillo que te iba a regalar, pero nunca pude, ¿por qué no me lo recordaste cuando nos volvimos a encontrar?_

-_Porque estaba en contra de las reglas_.

-_Pero era una promesa y las promesas..._

-_...siempre deben cumplirse_ –completó la chica- _Cosmo, por eso fue que sentí miedo estos días, pensé que me odiarías cuando lo recordarás por ti mismo_.

-_Wanda, yo no te odio, fuiste mi amiga y ahora eres mi novia_ –dijo con tranquilidad- _Conocerte por primera vez fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida... y ocurrió dos veces jaja _–dijo alegre.

-_Entonces..._

-_Wanda, te perdono_.

-_Cosmo, gracias_ –dijo alegre Wanda- _Ahora dime: ¿Estás listo para volver?_

-_Sí que sí_.

Tras estas palabras, Cosmo abría los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Wanda que cambiaba de triste a feliz. Comprendió entonces que estaba de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hola, Wanda –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh Cosmo! ¡Volviste! –exclamó la chica con lágrimas de felicidad y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Sí, lo hice... –dijo sentándose en el suelo- ¿Pero de dónde volví? –preguntó confundido.

-JAJA Es el mismo Cosmo de siempre –dijo Mandie uniéndose al festejo dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi le hace vomitar los pulmones.

-Gracias por tus muestras de cariño –dijo él con el sarcasmo que pocas veces acostumbraba usar.

-Hermana Wanda, volviste –dijo feliz Tootie- Te extrañé tanto.

-¡Oye! ¿No era yo el que volvió de quién-sabe-dónde?

-Tú cállate, tú siempre metes en problemas a mi hermana –le regañó la niña de anteojos- Mira que por tu culpa casi se la llevan en ese portal.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos callaron.

-¡El portal! –se alarmó Wanda- Casi lo había olvidado, puede volver a aparecer.

Y entonces se cielo se nubló otra vez. Automáticamente Mandie y Tootie se pusieron delante de la pareja de novios, listas para el ataque, si era necesario se enfrentarían contra el propio Dios.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió: un rayo caía en un lado del patio y luego de eso las nubes se alejaron dejando un cielo despejado.

-¡¿Qué caraj...? –exclamó Mandie.

-¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó Cosmo más confuso que antes.

Al ver que no había pasado nada grave, ambas hermanas guardaron sus armas.

Luego, Mandie se aproximó al punto en que cayó el rayo y lo que encontró fue un mensaje grabado en el suelo.

-Venga a ver esto –les llamó ella a sus compañeros de casa, pero sólo Tootie se aproximó a ella- Aquí dice: "Estimadas Wanda, Mandie y Tootie, en vista de que la anomalía fue solucionada, ya no hay necesidad de traer a Wanda de regreso. Ella puede quedarse en la Tierra."

-Pero, ¿cómo? –se preguntó Tootie, observando a su alrededor y se fijó en el árbol, éste había comenzado a echar hojas y flores como si hubiera vuelta a la vida- Eso es, el árbol ya no atrae los virus, todo se solucionó.

-"A Mandie... –siguió leyendo la hermana mayor de las tres- por usar un círculo mágico sin autorización y sin pagar por derechos de autor a los creadores de Full Metal Alchemist, se le sentencia a permanecer en la Tierra hasta nuevo aviso."

-Jajajajaja te la mereces –le dijo burlonamente su hermanita Tootie.

-¿Ah sí? Aquí hay algo para ti: "A Tootie: Por ayudar a su hermana Mandie, se le sentencia a quedarse en la Tierra a limpiar la ciudad de los virus remanentes."

-¿?

-"Es todo cuanto tenemos que informar, felices fiestas. Atentamente, el Departamento Judicial del Cielo" –concluyó la pelivioleta.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Tootie hecha una furia- Tengo que limpiar toda la ciudad de virus, ¿acaso no saben el tamaño que tiene esta ciudad?

-Jajajajaja te la mereces –ahora era Mandie quien se burlaba.

-Cállate, que todo esto es por tu culpa.

Y ambos se pusieron a discutir como siempre lo hacían. Todo esto ante la vista alegre de Cosmo y Wanda, quienes sentían nostalgia al ver como las dos se ponían a pelear otra vez.

Entonces Cosmo observó a su costado y encontró el anillo que iba a regalarle a Wanda.

-Wanda, toma –le dijo.

Los ojos de la pelirrosada se iluminaron al ver el anillo, el cual era puesto en su dedo por su amado.

-Al fin pude cumplir mi promesa –dijo Cosmo, aunque después se puso a pensar- ¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?

-Ya no importa –le dijo Wanda dándole un beso en los labios- Feliz Navidad, Cosmo.

-Feliz Navidad, Wanda.

Y los dos volvieron a juntar sus labios. Sentían que su felicidad no podía ser mejor que ahora. Estaban otra vez juntos y esta vez los recuerdos y promesas permanecerían con ellos por siempre.

FIN

(Insertar el Ending "Congratulations": www. goear. com/ listen/ b9d12a0/ congratulations-goddess-family-club)


	6. Epílogo

DISCLAIMER: OH MY GODDESS! PERTENECE KOSUKE FUJISHIMA Y FAIRLY ODDPARENTS PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN

**Oh My Fairy!**

Epílogo

Dimmsdale, residencia Turner, tiempo actual.

En la pantalla del televisor de la sala de estar flotaban los créditos en japonés de cierto OVA de nombre Oh My Goddess!

Mientras en el sofá enfrente de este aparato un niño dientón con gorra rosada y tres seres extraños con alitas de mosca y coronitas levitaban a su costado, viendo atentamente la pantalla.

-¡Wow! Este anime estuvo genial –exclamó el niño.

-¿De verás que te gustó, Timmy? –preguntó el ser de cabello rosado, llamada Wanda.

-Sí –respondió alegre-, y pensar que sería aburrido por ser un anime romanticón, pero no, tenía una buena dosis de humor.

-Sí, y pensar que todo fue porque confundí tu deseo de tener el disco de God of War III con el de Oh My Goddes! –dijo Cosmo, el ser de cabello verde a su costado-, pero ¿se fijaron que ese Keiichi se parecía mí y Belldandy se parecía a Wanda?

-Ee... ahora que lo dices creo que sí –dijo Timmy-, ¿tú que opinas Poof?

-Poof, poof, bruuff –erupto.

-Tomaré eso como un "tal vez".

Y cuando los créditos terminaron de desfilar por la pantalla, el reproductor DVD dejaba salir el disco, el cual Timmy, levantándose del sofá, tomó y lo guardó en su estuche.

-Oigan chicos, ¿saben qué se me ocurre?

-¿Qué cosa, Timmy?

-Mejor en lugar de pedir el disco de God of War III, pido el de otro anime. No, mejor pasemos la tarde viendo todos los animes que existan.

-¡Buena idea! –apoyaron sus padrinos mágicos.

-Bien, deseo tener una pirámide de DVDs de anime.

Y acto seguido, las tres hadas movieron sus varitas. Luego desde arriba llovieron cientos de estuches cubriendo todo el piso de la sala.

-¡Super! –exclamó con alegría Timmy saliendo de entre todo ese mar de DVDs- ¿Por cuál comenzamos?

Y justo cuando sus hadas mágicas iban a darle una sugerencia, una voz chillona se hizo escuchar desde afuera de la casa.

-TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMY...

-Oh no, es Tootie –dijo el dientón- Chicos ocúltense.

Y al instante los tres padrinos mágicos aladas se convirtieron en estuches de DVD, justo cuando una niña de cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas entraba en la casa sin tocar ni pedir permiso a los dueños de casa acompañada de una gran sonrisa en su boca con frenillos.

-Timmy, Timmy, escuché que Vicky no había venido a cuidarte y estabas solo en casa –dijo la niña acercándose raudamente hasta el lado de él y fijándose en los DVDs que ocupaban toda la sala- ¡Oh! ¿Vas a ver animes?

-Sí –dijo el niño con molestia en su voz.

-¿Puedo quedarme a ver contigo?

-No.

-Bieeeen –chilló la pequeña abrazando a Timmy por el cuello y jalándolo hacia el sofá.

-Oye, te dije que no –trató de hablar Timmy debido a los brazos que cortaban la circulación del aire por su garganta.

-¿Qué deberíamos ver primero? –se preguntó Tootie revisando cada una de las carátulas de los DVDs- ¡Oh! Este es bonito.

-No, espera, no –trató de zafarse del abrazo- Cosmo, Wanda, Poof ayúdenme, hagan aparecer la Death Note o lo que sea.

-Creo que él dijo "lo que sea" –habló Wanda dubitativa.

-Pues así será –dijo Cosmo alegremente agitando su varita.

Momento después Timmy abría los ojos cuando se sintió más libre. Con alegría vio que Tootie se había ido.

-Al fin –suspiró limpiándose el sudor de su frente con la mano derecha.

-Ay, ay –es escuchó una vocecita proveniente de algún lado.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Tootie?

-¿Timmy?

El niño de la gorra rosada buscó con la vista la fuente de donde provenía la voz de la niña.

-Timmy, aquí abajo.

Entonces vio a su mano derecha. Y su cara se volvió cómicamente en una expresión de terror. En su mano derecha estaba Tootie. Corrección: Su mano derecha era Tootie.

-¡¿Pero qué?

-Tootie, al fin estamos juntos para siempre –exclamó la miniaturizada niña de frenillos abrazándole el rostro.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ...

Cosmo y Wanda observaban a esta pareja, mientras Poof reía.

-¿Midori no Hibi? –le preguntó Wanda a su esposo.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –dijo sonriente Cosmo.

FIN

(Insertar el Opening "Sentimental" www. goear. com/ listen/ 4cdd4de/ midori-no-hibi-opening-sentimental-coorie)

* * *

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo he concluido esta historia, y justo el día de Navidad. Tómenlo como un regalo, un regalo que tardó casi cinco años en empacarse, envolverse, ponerle un bonito moño y que luego, al abrirlo, exclamas con sarcasmo y pesadez "Oh ¡qué maravilla!" (-.-U)

Expreso mis disculpas por el abismal retraso que me tomó en cumplir con esta promesa de concluir aunque un fic de los muchos que he dejado olvidado.

Terminar este trabajo me resultó tan pesado, porque sentía que no daba mucho de mí y sentía que estaba como obligado a terminarlo, debido a, como ya he dicho, una promesa que tenía que cumplir a como dé lugar.

Haré algunas aclaraciones con respecto al quinto capítulo y este epílogo:

Primero, el 'conjuro' que pronuncia Mandie no es original del OVA, ni tampoco es invención mía, lo tomé prestado de la letra de la canción _Twited Coil_ de Guilt Machine, lo digo por si alguien habrá escuchado a esta banda-proyecto y así limpiarme de cualquier acusación de plagio XD, recuerde sólo lo tomé prestado.

Segundo, si piensan que voy a escribir una parodia del anime Midori no Hibi (Conocido en occidente como "Midori Days"), pues se equivocan, no lo haré. Tranquilos, no es que no me guste ese anime, es de mis favoritos, es sólo que ya hasta aquí quiero dejar de embarcarme en proyectos de larga duración de los cuales quizás no acabe por concluir y quede yo con una imagen de irresponsable, más de lo que ya soy. A todos los primerizos de fanfiction que lean esto, nunca se embarquen en un proyecto del cual no están tan seguros de concluir.

Y tercero, ya vieron que incluí a Timmy después de tanto tiempo y una aparición de Poof, el nuevo personaje de las últimas temporadas de Los Padrinos Mágicos. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Este bebé ni siquiera existía cuando comencé a escribir.

Para concluir, daré paso a lo más importante: agradecer a las personas que han leído este fic y han aguantado mi falta de respeto con mis atrasos: **Marpessa**, **AJcosmo**, **iloveanticosmo**, **Sailor-chan**, **Ya me fui**, **'Shuyisisimo'**, **Anticosmita Sharpay**, **CaRiToX**, **A.S. Losia**, **Emily Ant**, , **angel de acuario** y **jonishiru**.

También agradezco a los que leyeron y no pudieron dejar reviews, sé que no soy el mejor escritor de fanfics, y la verdad no creo que merezca recibir su atención habiendo mejores fics.

Gracias totales.

saQhra


End file.
